


teenage love

by Robronobsession



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M, Teenage AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:32:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 40,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5552510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronobsession/pseuds/Robronobsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>16 year old Aaron moves to Emmerdale where a 16 year old Robert Sudden lives. Can you guess the rest? (11/11 chapters)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Robert was over by the cafe when he saw Aaron for the first time. He was storming down the village, Chas running behind him.  
“Who’s that?” He asked Adam. Adams family had recently brought a farm near the village.  
“Don’t know mate. But looks like he’l be trouble.” Adam said as he walked back to his quod and drove back to his farm. 

Robert was informed, by Cain, that the boy was Chas’s son, Aaron, and would be working at the garage. He was a bit pissed at first that he would have to work with another Dingle but he figerd he could be a laugh and work wouldn't get boring with that little thug around. He was told that Aaron would be working a full day the next day so Robert only had to come in after lunch, which he was happy about. 

When he walked to the garage the next day he saw Aaron properly for the first time. He was having a go at mister Green, he was a right tosser, and Robert smiled at how much attitude this boy had. His head was faced so Robert could only see the back of it from were he was standing across the road. When Robert walked to up to the argument he saw his face though. Robert stopped and took a deep breath when he first saw his face; he felt like he couldn’t breath, his hands went sweaty and his mind went blank and the only thing he could think was “god he’s beautiful.”  
“Whats your problem?!” Aaron asked when he saw Robert. He was trying to be mad at the man for staring and he was, but his eyes wonderd his body and his mind went to that place that he’s fought all his life to get out of.  
“Nothing, whats yours?” Robert said pointing to Mr Green.  
“He’s being a prick thats what.” He said finding his breath again.  
“O you little thug.” Mr Green said angry. Robert smiled at Aaron’s attitude.  
“You probably are being a prick again though aren’t ya.” Robert said with a massive grin on his face. Mr green then got in his car and drove off.  
“Did he pay?” Robert asked as he walked into the garaged.  
“Yeah.”  
“Good.” He said as he got his tools and started work on a car. “So your Chas’s son then.”  
“Yeah I am.”  
“Thought ya lived with dad.”  
“Well now I live with ma mar.”  
Robert then looked around to find Aaron looking in the other direction and he just stared at him for a bit. He didn’t know why he was looking but he didn’t know why he had thees feelings either. He felt like his heart wanted to do a runner and his mind had already decided to fuck off and been replaced with a ball of mush that felt like it had just talked to the pretty popular girl at school for the first time, his eyes didn’t know how to stay away from Aaron’s body and he felt like he might throw up, but in a good way if that was even possible. If only he knew that the things he was feeling were the same feelings that Aaron turn around to try and escape from, that before he turned round Aaron’s eyes were fixed on the young mans body and his heart rate quicken when he bent down to work on the car.

“Im gonna go if Cain int here.” Aaron said not turning around. Robert didn’t say anything instead he watched as Aaron removed his over all and walked out. When Aaron had left Robert immediately sat down on the floor and put his head in between his hands.  
“Fuck.” 

 

The next day Aaron came into the garage dresses in his overalls ready to work. Cain and Robert were already there, Robert working on a car, when he strolled in. Robert couldn’t help but look up from the bonnet when he walked in. Cain was too busy looking at paper work to notice Roberts eyes flickering up and down the boy then draging his eyes away before sneeking another glance. 

Aaron looked straight at his uncle as he walked, knowing if he let his eyes go near Robert he would hate him self at that fact he wouldn’t be able to look away. 

“Alright boys, Im going to the cafe.” Cain said with a smile. “Robert teach him what to do and how to do it. Oh and if ether of you break anything your paying out of your own pocket.” 

As Cain left Robert stuck his head in the bonnet so that his eyes wouldn’t betray him and said. “Stick the kettle on will ya.”  
“Make it your self.” Aaron said with full Aaron attitude.  
Robert couldn’t help the wide smile on his face even though he hated himself for it being there. “I meant you can just sit in the office and drink a cupper if you want.” He normally didn’t like people slaking but he knew he didn’t want Aaron any where near him. 

He hated the way just being near the boy made him feel yesterday, well he didn’t hate it. That was the problem, that was what made him hate himself so much. The way he looked, the way he smelt, the way his voice sounded in Roberts ears. He hated that last night he had him in his mind, the image of him undressing from his overalls and what might be under them jeans and t-shirt made Robert have a cold shower where water came from his eyes as well at the shower. If only he knew Aaron had a cold shower as soon as he got home. Almost screamed at the way the other boy made him feel, cried at the way he wanted to scream and punched his bed at the way he was crying. 

Aaron made his drink and decided to make Robert one. He couldn’t help it when his eyes scanned the other man, body bent over so he could fix the car. Aaron brot Robert his drink, though he too didn’t want to be in close proximity.  
“Here.” Aaron said, standing to the side of Robert.  
“Thanks.” Robert made sure not to touch the other boys hand when grabbing the cup.  
“Gonna show me how to fix a car then?” Aaron hatted him self for asking, for wanting Robert to show him, for the thoughts running through his brain. Of Robert bent over him showing him how to fix the car, of Roberts breath hot at his neck and his legs touching his, as well as over things touching other places.  
“Ok.” Robert said. “Lets finish are brews first though.” Robert and Aaron walked into the office.  
Robert had to resist from putting his hand on Aaron’s back or shoulder as he ,Aaron, walked in front of him. In the short distant Roberts had to pull his eyes from the young mans body twice. 

They both sat down once in the office, the chairs far enough away so they weren’t touching but still close. Robert decided to make small talk as to distracted his mind.  
“Why you come back to live with Chas anyway?” He asked.  
“Mu dad kicked me out.”  
“Oh. Ok.”  
“Arnt yu gonna ask why.”  
“Do you want me to ask why.” In reality Robert wanted to know, he wanted to know everything there was to know about this boy, but he would never admit that.  
“Nar its just everyone else in this village seems to be noisy, so I though you would want to stick ya nose in to.” Aaron did want to tell him. He wanted someone to talk to about every shit thing his dad has done, every shit thing he’s done. He, for a reason he cant work out, wanted to tell Robert every emotion he had and felt. But he’d never admit that, ever.  
“Yeah they are a bit noisy sometimes.”  
And with that neither spoke agin. They just drank their drinks in silents, both fighting back every question or comment they had for the other. Both trying not to think of the other. 

By the time they finished there drinks Cain was back and both spent the rest of the day hardly making eye contact. Though the only things on ether of there minds was the other. Once they finished work they both headed off. There was only a few cars so they got off earlier then they normally would. It was just past 5 when Aaron got ‘home’. They, he and Chas, were staying at the Dingle's and so they all went to the pub for tea. 

Robert was at the pub having dinner with his dad, Diane, Andy and Vic as the Dingles walked in.  
“I think id better go back behind the bar.” Diane said looking over at the family.  
“Alright se you love.” Jack said as she left.  
Aaron looked at Robert and Robert looked at Aaron as a kinda ‘hi’ as the family sate down.  
“You best keep away from him lad if you’ve got any sense left in ya.” Jack told Robert.  
Robert didn’t say anything he just started to re-eat his food as a sing of agreement.

Over at the dingle table. “I hope he weren’t bothering you to day.” Chas told Aaron when she could see him looking at him.  
“Wouldn’t dare.” He told her.  
“Can we not talk about that family.” Zack said as he sat down with some of the drinks, Cain carrying the others.  
“Whats wrong with them?” Aaron asked.  
“Andy, Roberts brother, got are Debby pregnant.” Cain said obviously not pleased about it.  
“So?” Aaron asked, as he picked up his lemonade and started to drink it.  
Before Zack could start a long speech Shadrach said.  
“Just stay away if I was you boy.” “Are sort and theirs don’t mix.”  
“Seems Debs and Andy mixed a bit too much by the sounds of things.” Aaron replied.  
“Umm.” Chas agreed.

Both family ate and drank in peace till it got dark. Andy and Jack were talking as Roberts mind drifted back to Aaron. He’d nether felt like this before. Never wanted to do the things he wanted to do with Aaron. Never wanted to get on his knees in a grubby garage and find out what another man tasted like, what it felt like to have his hands running through is hair as he sucked him till he screamed his name. Just as his mind was filling with thoughts that made Robert hate himself Cain walked up and started to speak.  
“A client wants his car back.”  
“And.” Robert said.  
Cain dropped the keys in Roberts hand and said. “Go on then.”  
Robert didn’t argue. He just got up and walked to the garage.

When Cain got back to his table he sat down before Aaron asked what he said to Robert.  
“Told him a client wanted his car back.”  
“I could of done it.” Aaron said slightly afended.  
“Yeah you could of.” Cain said. “If there was actually a client that wanted their car back.”  
“Cain.” Chas moanded to her brother.  
“What?” He replied but when he saw his sisters face he huft and told Aaron to go tell Robert to come back.  
‘Well I doubt he’l be happy that you made him go over there.” He told his uncle.  
“If he messes with you just do what I do.” He told Aaron. Aaron facile expression told Cain he had no idea what he was on about.  
“Grab his balls.” Cain said with a wicked smile. Aarons face show that he didn’t believe him but Cain’s told him he was deadly serious. 

Aaron walked over to the garage to find Robert leaning on the side of a car that was on the forecourt.  
“Cain was just being a prick mate.” Aaron tells him.  
“Ya what?”  
“Theres no block that wants his car back.”  
“Ya are kidding me mate.”  
“Nope. Sorry.”  
Robert walked so that he was in front of the bonnet of the car and said.  
“You should of stayed with your dad.”  
“Ya what?” Aaron asked walking closere to Robert.  
“The Dingles are a bunch of petty criminals and stupid thugs that think there harder then they are.” Robert said as Aaron stood in front of him.  
“What ya just say?”  
“You heard me.”  
“Yeah.” Aaron graded Roberts trousers and did as cain said. He gripped Robert hard, but then his grip loosen and he found his thumb stroking the denim as the rest of his fingers held on to the bulge in the mans jeans. Roberts hands, that had grabbed onto the mans hips as soon as Aaron had squeezed him, moved so they were at the top of his jeans.  
The two men looked at each other as one of Roberts thumbs slid into the top of Aaron’s jeans. The other hand moved to Aaron’s growing bulge. His hand cupped him through the fabric for a moment. He moved it low under Aaron before moving it to the top of his jeans. Aaron's other hand moved to Roberts wast as he still stroked Robert. Robert slid his hands under Aaron’s trousers but on top of his boxers and cupped him again, both moaning as he did so.  
“Get in the garage.” Aaron said as he moved his hand away. So Robert did. Once both boys were inside Aaron locked the door. He pushed Robert in front of it as soon as it was locked.  
“What the hell did you do that for?” Aaron shouted.  
“What?” Robert replied.  
“That! You… You...Im not gay you sicko!” Aaron said as he pushed Robert back.  
Robert had no words. He didn’t need them, their faces where millimetres away. His arms were griped up beside his head by Aaron's hands but he easly moved them. Sliding his arms till his hands were in Aarons. He intertwined their fingers together and lent in. He felt Aarons hot breath and hard shaft up pressed agents his and he forgot the voices in his head telling him how wrong this was, making him hate him self and just lent. He moved his hands to Aarons waist as he kissed him, and Aaron did the same. Pulling Robert in close. They kissed opened mouthed. They kissed for a few moments but it could of been years, it could of been seconds. Both boys pulled apart as Roberts phone ran. They looked at each other and both wished that hadn't happened, and at the same time being so glad it had. Robert answer his phone as Aaron unlooked the door. Robert looked at him sadly, wishing they could of done so much more. When Aaron left Robert just stood there. He hated himself for the kiss, hated him self that he wished they’d done so much more. 

Aaron walked round for a bit. Sitting at the bench near the phone box thinking about what had just happened. He thought about the kiss, Roberts lips felt so soft agent his. He tried to get the warm memory of Roberts hands on his waist to leave but he also wished they were still tightly wrapped around him in the cold of this night. Before he could think about Robert any more he heard his ‘family’ so walked back to them and went back ‘home’. He thought of Robert that night as much as he tried not to. He imagined his warm, toned from farm work, body next to him. He wondered if Robert was thinking the same then he mentality punched him self for thinking it. The thing is Robert was thinking the same. He wished Aaron was lying beside him and wished that Aaron was thinking the same. 

The next day Robert had to go to work, as much as he tried to get out of it. He didn’t want to see Aaron, to remember last night but at the same time it was all he wanted. Aaron felt the same and his mother sent him to work as she and paddy talked about resent events.  
Robert was already there as Aaron arrived.  
“Wheres Cain?” Aaron asked.  
“Hes not coming in till later.” Robert told him.  
“Right.” Aaron walked up to the kettle and put it on.  
Robert put down his tools and walked to stand next to him. Before he was in touching distant Aaron said.  
“Touch me again and your dead.”  
Robert just nodded.  
“Im not gay, got it. Tell anyone different and…” He was cut off by Robert.  
“Same. Im not… not that so tell anyone I am. Tell anyone what happened last night and I'll just deny it.”  
Aaron too nodded his head.  
“Thats never happening again.” Aaron said. But he could see the disappointment in Roberts eyes, hear it as he simply said. “Ok.”  
Robert then left the office and started work on another car. Soon Aaron walked out of the office and pointed to a car. “Whats wrong with that one?”  
“Oil change.” Robert said, only lifting his head to see where Aaron was pointing.

“Alright boys.” Cain said as he entered the garage.  
“Thought you weren’t coming in to day.” Robert says.  
“Well now I’ve just lost an employer I have to don’t I.” Cain said in a slightly angry slightly cocky voice.  
“What?” Robert asked.  
“Your field.” Cain told him.  
“Wait what?”  
“Ask your brother.”  
Robert knew there was no arguing with Cain so left in search of Andy.

It was a week before Aaron and Robert saw each other again. A lot had changed, well for Aaron, not so much for Robert. Aaron and Chas moved into Paddys place. They were just passing really, when they saw each other. Robert came out of the cafe, butty in hand, when he bumped in to Aaron, literally.  
"Oi." Aaron said before he released it was Robert.  
"Aaron." Robert said quietly, almost breathless. Neither boy could deny that the other had been on their minds. Since the kiss both had tried desperately to forget about it.  
Aaron's attitude problems had become worse and Robert had been distanced from his family, well more then usual.  
"Can..." Robert started. "Can we go somewhere, talk?"  
"Why?" Aaron asked kinder then Robert expected him to.  
"I just need to talk to you." He said quietly. Aaron just nodded his head following Robert as he walked.  
"Where?" He said as they started to walk.  
"Who's at the garage?" Robert asked.  
"No one." Aaron said. "It's shut for the day." Robert nodded and they silently walked over.

Once they were inside Robert nodded his head as an instruction for Aaron to lock the door.  
"What's this about." Aaron said after clearing his throat.  
"I think you know."  
"I thought we weren't gonna talk about what happened."  
"We're not." Robert said. "What's with the attitude problem you seem to be having now a days?"  
"What?"  
"Just wondering. Seems you're getting worse and I didn't.... I don't want that to be cuz of me."  
Aaron sucked in his lips before saying. "It's non of your business mate."  
"I know. I... We won't.... I won't touch you again, not like that, just... Just thought you might need a mate that's all."  
"Why would I want to be a puves like yours mate?"  
"Don't know."  
"Alright." Aaron said, nodding his head. "No funny business though."  
As Aaron turned away Robert pushed him self to speak.  
"Did you not..."Robert asked. Aaron turned to face him. "Did you not like it then?" He wanted to ask if he still thought about it, if he hated himself for thinking about it, if he wishes it went further, if he hated himself for wanting that. If he wounded if Robert thought that way too, if he hated himself for wandering if Robert thought like that, hated himself for wanting that.

Aaron didn't answer, he just looked Robert up and down. Robert walked close to him.  
"Would... Would that night... What happened even happen again?" Robert asked.  
"No." Aaron said. Partly because he didn't want it to happen, as much as he did, but also because he was scared what Robert might do if he said yes. Would he punch him, would he kiss him, tell Aaron's family that he was a dirty little queer? Aaron didn't know but he didn't want to find out as he was sure this Robert wasn't gonna want to be anywhere near him if he had. But Robert looked, sad. He looked Aaron up and down with sad eyes before nodding.  
Aaron swallowed and tighten his jaw as he looked at Robert.  
“I thought you said you weren’t gay.” Aaron said.  
“Im not.”  
“Then why do you look so disappointed that that night wont be happening again?”  
“Cuz I am.” Robert said truthfully, in a quiet voice. This is what he did, what he did when he was scared. He always felt like the first time he dived into a swimming pool. That was his technique. To jump. No matter what his body told him. When he was to scared he just wanted to hide he'd do what ever scared him. Most of the time he'd try and make it as casually as he could to try and hide the screaming behind his eyes. But today he acted as scared, well maybe not as scared, as he felt.  
He stepped closer to Aaron and touched his arm. He was weary that he’d get a punch but Aaron seemed ok with the touch.  
“I thought you said you didn’t like ... What happened that night.” Aaron said.  
“I think I didn’t like it as much as you didn’t like it.”  
Aaron nodded slightly and looked into Roberts blue eyes. He placed a hand at Roberts hip as Roberts other hand touched Aaron’s face. Both boys were breathing heavily as they stood close together.  
“Im not gay.” Aaron said as they both lent in closer. Mouths open just a millimetre from touching as Robert said. “Neither am I.” They kissed agin. The hand Robert had on Aaron’s arm moved to his hair as Aaron’s arms wrapped around him. Aaron's arms soon cupped Roberts butt and Robert moaned into the kiss as he lightly squeezed Roberts firm ass. Roberts hands moved in Aaron's hair before moving slowly down Aaron's back. Running slowly up and down his body. Robert slowly moved his hands back to Aaron's face, cupping it. They slowly pulled apart. 

"Muummmm." Robert Moaned quietly. Stroking Aaron's face with his thumb. Aaron move his hands slightly higher up Robert's body, biting his lip as he did so, breathing heavily. Both boys swallowed heavily, their voices gone. Aaron moved his head in and they kissed again. The next kiss was made up of lots of little kisses some relatively short but some longer. Aaron's hands found there way in Robert's shirt and Robert's hands found there way back to Aaron's hair. Robert allowed Aaron to move him backwards, till Robert was pushed up against a car. Before Robert pulled away and quietly said. "I want you." Aaron looked at him, looked at the lust in his eyes, a look he knew was in his own and kissed him. He didn't want to say he had never had sex before. Little did he know Robert hadn't either, Robert only turning sixteen a few days ago without Aaron's knowledge. Robert slowly turned them around, so Aaron was up against the car. "I want you so bad Aaron Livesy." Robert said breaking the kiss again.  
"Then have me." Aaron said quietly kissing him again. Robert kissed Aaron's jaw, that beautiful jaw that drove Robert wild, before sinking to his knees. He slowly un-did Aaron's jeans, kissing the skin pice by pice as is was revealed. His breath hitched and was replaced by a moan as Aaron's hard shaft was revealed. Robert's hands were at Aaron's hips, Aaron's hands on top of them, as Robert slowly started to put Aaron's dick in his mouth. "Fuck." Aaron said as he felt Robert's warm mouth around him. He thrust into Robert's mouth as he sucked. He moved his hands to Robert's hair and held on tight as Robert sucked and Robert's hands moved tight around his waist, moving to his ass before going back to his hips as Aaron came. Robert held him up as Aaron's head lent back. 

Robert then returned to his feet. He wiped his mouth before Aaron grabbed his head and kissed him again. When they pulled apart Robert could see the panic in Aaron's eyes. Both boys looked down ashamed as Aaron pulled his trousers back up. Robert didn't know what to do, what to say so just told Aaron he had to go and left. Aaron stood there after Robert left. His mind in over drive before his phone rang. It was Chas, so he went to their new home, Paddy's, and had lunch. Well he moved his food round the plate as his mom talked to him. 

Robert had also gone home and was having a similar meal. His dad, Vic and Andy were talking as Robert sat in silence moving his food round his plate.  
“So you looking for a new job or are ya gonna start putting your hours in at the farm?” His dad asked him.  
“New job.”  
“Anywhere planned? Or are you just gonna wander round the village?”  
“Nope. Hant got a clue what I’m doing with my life.”  
“Well you’ve gotta start sorting something out. Me and Andy are the only ones working to put food on are plates.” Jack told him. “You han’t even touched your food.” Robert stood up and said. “Already eaten.” Before heading up to his room. 

At Paddys Aaron sat staring at his plate as his mum talked.  
“You going to talk to me or are you just going to be a moapy little git?" Chas asked Aaron.  
"Moapy little git thanks." Aaron answered before standing up.  
"You haven't eaten your food." Paddy says as Aaron starts to walk away.  
"I've spent ages cooking this for you." Chas says.  
"Yeah that's why it tastes rubbish." Aaron then leaves and goes to his room.

When Aaron gets to his room he locks the door and sits on his bed with his head in his hands, which was the same position Robert was in in his own bedroom. Aaron flopped back on his bed and punches the light beside his bad, while Robert kicked his bedside table. 

Aaron though about the kiss and what had happened after it. He thought about how he hadn't known Robert only wanted to blow him when he said he 'wanted' him Aaron immediately thought he meant sex. Aaron though about how he was willing, no wanted, Robert inside of him. He couldn't deal with everything that was running through his mind. Silently repeating to him self 'I'm not gay. I'm not gay.’ 

Aaron left the house the next morning in a strop and everyone kept there distance and opinions to them selfs that day around him. Robert was also quite and in a bad mood as he worked on the farm. His dad and brother left him to it that day seeing his bad mood and worked on the animals as he fixed the fences. They didn’t see each other for two days but the other was the only thing on each of their brains. 

Two days after the incident in the garage Aaron was sitting at the bar drinking a lemonade before his mum walks over from behind the bar.  
"You're going down to the Sugden's." She says.  
"Wait what?" He says. Worried of what she might say next.  
"They need a extra pair of hands and I said your go."  
"Oh." Aaron breathes out relieved.  
"So?" She says.  
"Why me?" He says still worried.  
"I work for Diane. We might not like that family much but I still want to keep my job."  
"Ok." He says.

Later Chas drives him up to the farm and drops him off before driving away. He walks to the front door and walks in. Robert's in the kitchen making tea and turns.  
"What you doing here?" Robert asks.  
"Mu mum said you needed help." He says. "Andy and your dad about?"  
"Their up at the sheep's." Robert says.  
"Right." Aaron says. "Should we go up then?" Aaron says grabbing the door handle.  
"Aaron wait.” Robert says running to him a little before his dad and Andy walk in.  
"Alright lad." Jack says to Aaron. "Your mum sent you up to help?" He asks, being at the pub when Chas suggested it.  
"Yeah." Aaron says slightly awkward as he looks at Robert briefly. "What do you need my help with?"  
"Just a hand up at one of the barns. Robert could you drive him up there on the quod" Jack says.  
"Yeah sure." Robert says unsure of himself. Aaron nods and follows Robert out side. Robert hands Aaron a helmet and puts his own on as he sits on the quod. Aaron gets on. Robert can't help but close his eyes as Aaron sits down behind him. He opens them and starts to drive. He can't help but want to press his body against Aaron's. To feel him closer behind his back. But he just drives. Aaron didn't breathe when he stepped onto the quod and closed his eyes briefly as he sat down. He wanted to wrap his arms around Robert for the drive but forced himself to hold onto the bike. They pulled up beside one of the barns. Both sat there for a moment before Aaron climb off. Robert stood up too and took of his helmet so Aaron did the same. 

 

"What... What's it you need me for." Aaron asks and Robert has to look down to stop himself from saying the wrong thing.  
"Um.." Robert says. He shakes his head. “I cant do this anymore. Talk to me Aaron.” Robert says. “I don’t regret what happened. I don’t.” Robert walks closer to Aaron. Aaron shakes his head and try not to let tears fall, he looks back to Robert. “I don’t regret it.” Aaron says quietly. Robert walks closer to Aaron. He hovers his fingers lightly up Aaron’s arms and Aaron closes his eyes and holds his breath wishing they were touching. He opens his eyes and Roberts eyes lock with his. He can tell Roberts scared as he moves his hand from his arm to his face. Aaron leans into his hand and moves his own hand onto Roberts waist.


	2. Chapter 2

Roberts the one to lean in, catching the boys lips in-between his as Aaron grabs tighter onto his waist. They stand there for what feels like a life time before Robert slowly breaks the kiss. “Fuck.” Robert whispers leaning his forehead agents Aaron’s. Aaron moves his hands to the edge of Roberts jacket and they just stand there breathless for a moment. “Im so sorry for walking out, at the garage.”  
“Its alright. What work did we have to do?” Aaron whispers.  
“I’ll..i'll show you.” Robert says moving a hand down to hold one of Aarons as he drags him into the barn. The place is filed with sheep and lambs and Aaron looks quite confused for a moment. Robert sits down on a hay bale so Aaron follows.  
“How come there not in the field?” Aaron asks as a little lamb and sheep walk over to them and Robert strokes the sheep. Robert tells him about the lambing thats been happening the last few days and Aaron can’t help stare into his eyes as he talks about how much he’s been helping out. He tells Aaron about how his dad let him look after a sheep all on his own and how the lamb was still alive before Robert stopped and looked at him.  
“What?” Robert asked a shy smile on his face.  
“You look so proud.” Aaron said smiling.  
“I am I guess. That a problem?”  
“No.” He didn't want to tell Robert how beautiful he looked when he got passionate. He wanted to lean in again and kiss him but he heard the barn door open.  
“You two just gonna sit there all day?” Jack said walking in.  
“No, just telling Aaron about the lambing.”  
“Right, come on move it.” 

When Robert drove him back down to the farm he did put his arms round the boys waist. Robert had to keep telling himself to stay focused as he felt Aarons arms wrapped around him. Kept telling himself to stop thinking about those arms around him after sex lost in the covers sleeping, though he knew Aaron wanted him too he couldn’t help the voices in his head telling him how wrong his thoughts where. They where Andy and Jacks voices mainly, running round his head but the hands on his hips drowned the voices out, or just made him stop listening. For the moment, at least. 

Jack asked if he wanted to stay for food after all his hard work, he could see Robert looking at him again. He got nervous before he saw Robert looking at him like he was begging him to stay, so Aaron agreed. Aaron sat opposite Roberts little ginger sister and beside Andy as he ate his food.  
“You working at the garage Aaron?” Jack asked.  
“Yeah, family business and all.”  
“Couldn’t convince Cain to let Rob have his old job back could ya?”  
“I’ve tried.” Aaron said honestly and Robert looked at him.  
“Really?” Robert asked confused.  
“Yeah, you were good at it.” Robert tried not to blush and he looked back to his food.

Aaron walked into Paddy's and into the kitchen.  
“Whats got you so happy?” Chas asked over the moon and slightly confused by the smile on her sons face.  
“Nothing.” Aaron said putting his phone back into his pocket after receiving a text from Robert.  
“Some girl texting you?” Chas said smiling as Paddy came into the kitchen.  
“Something like that yeah.” Aaron said grabbing the basket of his clean clothes.  
“Well I’m glad your happy Aaron.” Paddy said before Aaron left to go upstairs. He read the text again as he sat down on his bed.  
‘Im so happy you came to the farm. I thought id messed everything up.’  
‘You didn’t mess it up.' 'Don’t tell anyone what happened.’ Aaron text when he was on his bed.  
‘I wont.’ ‘when can i c u again?’  
‘When is your place empty?’ Aaron sat waiting anxiously for a reply.  
‘Sunday.' Robert sent back after awhile and Aaron felt his heart start beating again, letting out a long breath he was holding in. ‘come round about 4.’  
‘K.’ Aaron bit his lip to try and stop the smile from spreading across his face. 

They both spent the next two days trying not to think and over think it, and failing. Jack constantly told Robert off for day dreaming whilst they were trying to do work. He couldn’t help it. Half the time he was imaging Aaron; naked, kissing him, on him. And the other half he kept trying to get him out of his head, kept trying to fill his head with random girls or worriyng that Aaron wouldn’t want him. That he’d tell him it was all a mistake, that he was a mistake.

Aaron tried to get on with his work at the garage but he kept getting distracted too. He kept thinking about the kiss, and what happened at the garage, kept trying to find ways to convince himself he wasn’t gay but he wanted Robert. He was dying for it to be Sunday, dying to touch him again, feel him again. Everything he was feeling felt wrong but it just felt so right when they kissed, when Robert was knelt down on the floor of the garage. 

After what felt like weeks it was Sunday. He walked up to the farm and knocked on the door expecting Robert to answer.  
“Aaron?” Andy said surprised. “What you doing here?”  
“Um I came to see Robert.”  
“Right.” “ROBERT!” Andy shouted and they soon heard footsteps jumping down the stairs.  
“Alright Aaron?” Robert said trying to stay cool, though his heart was racing.  
“Got a new little friend?” Andy asked turning to his brother who shook his head with a smile as to say ‘piss off’.  
“We’ll be upstairs.” Robert said showing Aaron the way to his room and closing the door behind them.  
“Thought you said you’d be alone.” Aaron whispered angrily.  
“Yeah I’m sorry, their be gone soon I swear.” Robert said sounding annoyed they where still at home.  
“Right.” Aaron said calmer, chewing on his bottom lip and not noticing how Robert looked at that lip.  
“Wanna game?” Robert asked handing over a controller and turning on his TV.  
“Sure.” Aaron said and Robert looked at him then the bed. Aaron swallowed nervously and sat on the end of the bed holding the controller and Robert sat next to him. “Its meant to be downstairs.” Robert said seeing Aaron slightly nervous, he didn't seem like the kind of boy to be scared and Robert wanted to kiss him and make it ok, but he didn't. “I nicked it after an argument with Andy.” He looked at Aaron and saw him fiddling with the controller. “Whats the matter?” Robert asked worried. Aaron laughed. "Whats the matter? Rob are you serious? We, we you know, and now were just gonna sit here and play video games?” Aaron tried to sound like he didn't feel rejected but he knew he wore his heart on his sleeve. Sleeves he was currently wearing as gloves wrapped round his hands. Robert took one of Aaron’s hands in his. “I wanna spend time with you. I thought you would of known that.” Robert said but Aaron’s eyes were locked on Roberts hand that was round his. “I still want to.. to.”Robert said. Aaron pulled his hand away from under Roberts.  
“Can we just play the stupid game till their gone then.”  
“K.” Robert said tryng to hind how hurt he now felt. They started to play and it wasn’t long till they both got into it.  
“Stop it.” Aaron said biting his lip.  
“What?” Robert smiled.  
“You keep looking at me.” Aaron said trying not to show how much he liked it. “Its distracting."  
“Distracting? Your the distraction.”  
“Shut it.” Aaron smiled.  
"Would you like me to stop staring?” Robert asked quietly, trying to make his voice as sexy as he could.  
“No.” Aaron said, his eyes locking on Roberts lips.  
“WE’RE OFF!” Andy shouted from downstairs.  
“SEE YA!” Robert shouted to the door, biting his bottom lip as he turned back to Aaron. He face dropped when he saw Aaron was looking to the tv again. “Hay.” Robert said softly.  
“What?” Aaron said eyebrows knocking together as he looked back at Robert. Robert had a small smile on his face as he moved one of his hands to touch Aaron’s face, his eyes looking to Aaron’s pink lips. “Can I kiss you?” Robert said not moving his eyes, he looked almost lost in thought and Aaron got lost in his eyes.  
“Yeah.” Aaron said quietly and Roberts eyes moved to look at his. It was Aaron who lent in though, catching Robert by surprise. Their mouths crashed together at first, with so much force Aaron had pushed Robert down onto the bed, but when Aaron moved so his legs were either side of Roberts body Aaron slowed it right down. Opening Roberts mouth with his to which Robert let out a loud moan before he slid his tong into Aaron’s mouth. Robert held the back of Aarons head with one hand and his hip with the other as Aaron stared to grind on top of him, making Robert moan more with pleasure. Aaron had his hands either side of Robert on the bed, after awhile he felt Robert moving away from him and couldn’t help making a small, disappointed, noise when he felt Robert moving away. He opened his eyes to see that Robert had moved further up the bed and was pulling Aaron by the top of his t to join him. 

They kissed again slowly, holding each others body as they did. Aaron couldn't deny that he loves the way Robert moans into the kiss. His body feels like it’s on fire as Robert holds his waist and turns them over so he’s under Robert. Roberts mouth leaves his and he’s about to grab Roberts head and kiss him again when he feels him on his neck. Robert slides a hand into Aaron’s shirt and Aaron leans his head back on the soft pillows as Robert kisses his neck then moves to kiss along his jaw line and behind his ear.  
“Dont.. don’t leave a mark.” Aaron whispers through shallow breaths.  
“I wont.” Robert whispers, his breath hot on Aaron’s neck as he slowly grinds his dick onto Aarons through the fabric of their jeans. Before he moves back up to look into Aaron’s eyes, sitting up so he’s sat on Aaron. His legs are folded either side of him, while he shamelessly grinds his ass on top of Aaron’s crotch as his hands move on Aaron’s chest and Aaron's hands hold his waist. Aaron leans up quickly making Robert almost fall off the bed as he kisses him. They just sit there, Robert on Aaron lap, kissing slowly getting lost in the other for neither of them know how long.  
“How long will they be out for?” Aaron asked breathlessly, shyly, moving so he’s just far away enough to speak. Robert quickly looks to his clock.  
“Couple hours.” Robert says looking back into Aaron's eyes. He saw the same fear and anticipation as he felt reflected in his own. “We don’t have to do anything, if you don’t want.” Aaron thought about it for a moment.  
“I want to.” He said so quietly not trusting his voice.  
“You sure.” Robert said a little shocked and a little scared.  
“If you don’t want…” Aaron said quickly.  
“No....” Robert said quickly and Aaron looked like he wanted to run away, thinking Robert meant he didn't want him. “No I do…I want to. Its just…” Robert looked down. “Ive never been with anyone. Im scared, ok.”  
“Ive…I’ve never…Like that you know.” Aaron said.  
“Really?” Robert laughed half not believing someone as handsom and beautiful as Aaron had never had sex. Aaron looked away again slightly ashamed and Robert took hold of Aarons hands.  
“Get off.” Aaron said softly, moving his hands away.  
“Im sorry.” Robert looked at him and took hold of his face moving it to kiss him again to show he was sorry. They kissed quickly before Aaron pulled away a little.  
“I, I don’t want to, you know.” Robert looked at Aaron a little confused. “I don’t want you to fuck me.”  
“Oh.”  
“I, I just don’t want you there.” Aaron bit his lip again.  
“In you ass?” Robert said with a cocky smile but he quickly saw Aaron looked uncomfortable. “K. I wont touch your, you know.” Robert stroked the side of Aarons face before leaning in again.

Aaron instantly kissed back. Robert moved his hands down and slowly pulled at Aarons' shirt, lifting it up and over his head. Aaron copied him. Lifting Roberts shirt up more quickly over the blonde head and dumping it on the floor. They both sat there and looked at the others naked torsos for a moment as Robert sat on Aaron’s lap. Robert bit his lip as he moved a hand lightly down Aaron’s chest, just touching the fine hairs on his chest more then the skin. The touch was electric and Aaron felt like putty in Roberts large hands. His mouth hung open as Robert looked enchanted at him. Robert lent in and kissed his collar bone, slowly kissing down Aaron's body as Aaron held onto his hair. Robert made sure to suck on Aaron's erect nipples and he felt Aaron pull on his hair as he did so. When he got to Aaron’s V line he looked up to see Aaron staring at him mesmerised, he slowly moved back up Aaron’s body and kissed him again. They kissed again, open mouthed as Robert ran his fingers over Aaron short hair. Aaron could feel how Roberts heart beat faster in his chest as Robert undid Aaron’s jeans with one hand. They broke apart and moved so Aaron was laying down on the bed with Robert over him before they kissed again. Robert kept one hand on Aarons chest and the other on the mattress keeping him up before Aaron softly whispered.  
“I… I want you to touch me.” Robert nodded nervously and kissed him again as he moved his hand lower. Aaron started to un do Roberts trousers and they fell open as Aaron lent back into the mattress in pleasure as Robert touched him.  
“Fuck.” The words fell out of Aaron's mouth so quietly Robert wouldn’t of heard if he wasn’t so close to him.  
“Like that?” Robert said, needing reassurance with every move he did.  
“Yeah.” Aaron said slightly louder. He looked up at Robert and moved his hand into the blonds trousers. Aaron looked up at Robert as they both brought the other to half hardness before Aaron told Robert to sit up. Robert felt panicked for a moment, worried Aaron was going to change his mind again, till he saw him pull off his jeans. Robert pulled down his own quickly and threw them off the bed. Aaron felt a little self conscious as Robert looked at him.  
“You’ve kinda seen it before.” Aaron said awkwardly, out of character.  
“Yeah. I remember.” Robert said looking back up into Aaron's eyes.  
“Yeah I kinda remember too.” Aaron smiled a little less nervously as Robert looked at him.  
“Lay down.” Robert said quietly and Aaron obeyed, he felt like he might cum the second he felt the boys lips round him but he wanted this to last. Wanted to feel every inch of Roberts body, wanted to saver it. Aaron held onto Roberts blond hair as he sucked and almost pushed him back on as he moved away, climbing back over Aaron. He garbed Roberts hard shaft as he lend down to kiss Aaron again, moaning in surprise and pleasure into the kiss as he touched him. Robert moved his hand to Aaron's dick and started waking him off. It wasn't long before Aaron was shooting white streaks over his fist as he broke from the kiss leaning back in please. Robert had a determination on his face as he grabbed his own cock from Aaron's hand and stared beating them both off. Aaron held Roberts ass as he felt Roberts cum landing and pouring onto his own cock, feeling more cum come out of his own shaft at the sensation. “Fuck.” Aaron said almost ripping his own lip open as he bit it. Roberts other arm went and he landed on top of Aaron, not that Aaron minded. He moved his hands to Roberts waist as he breathed shakily on top of him.  
“Fuck.” Robert said breathlessly and Aaron laughed.  
“Fuck.” Robert smiled at Aarons reply as he kissed the side of his neck. 

Robert almost fell asleep on Aaron before he remembered his family.  
“We have to get dressed.” He said quietly after awhile, disappointed.  
“I know.” Aaron whispered back. “I think this has been the best afternoon of my life.” Aaron said, a strange sadness in his quiet voice. Robert looked up at him, a look in his eyes Aaron couldn’t explain and kissed him lightly. “Same.” He whispered back. “Come on.” He whispered sitting up. 

Aaron walked home failing to keep the smile off his face. He was working on a car alone in the garage the next day when Robert walked in.  
“You alone.” Robert asked smiling.  
“Yeah. Cains gonna be back in a bit though.”  
“Shame.” Robert smiled walking closer.  
“I um..” Aaron said and Robert stopped. “I was wondering if you wanted to go to Hotten.”  
“What?” Robert said eye brows knocking together.  
“It don’t matter. I just thought.."  
“Yeah ok.” Robert said.  
“What?” Aaron said confused after trying to back track.  
“I’ll go to Hotten with you.” Robert smiled.  
“Really?” Aaron said his brows knocking now. “Ok, where did you want to go?”  
“Don’t know.” Robert shrugged. “Theres um..this bar that umm….”  
“What?”  
“Bar west, its a gay bar.”  
“Oh.”  
“We don’t have to go there I just thought…” Robert said quickly.  
“Ok.” Aaron said. “Tonight?”  
“Yeah.” Robert said surprised that Aaron agreed. “Tonight, i’ll meet you at the bus stop to catch the 7:20?”  
“Yeah.” Aaron said and Robert smiled before turning away. “You,” Robert turned back to face him. “haven’t told anyone…”  
“No. I haven’t told anyone about, well, any of this.”  
“Good.” Aaron said before Robert walked away again.

Aaron told his mum and paddy he was going out later and neither of them seemed to care. He stood looking in the mirror of his room in a checkered red shirt and black jeans as Paddy walked past.  
“This isn’t a date your going on is it?”  
“What? No!”  
“Ok.” Paddy said putting his hands up. “What ever you say.”  
“Its not yeah. Its just me and a couple of the lads going to town.”  
“Oh I see. Well in experience you and the lads better not cat call any girls. I know how a lads night out goes.”  
“We’re not gonna get wasted Paddy its fine.”  
“I know, well I hope you don’t. But try to show the girls a little respect yeah.”  
“Don’t worry Paddy.” He said as Paddy walked away, back down stairs. “Wont be any girls there anyway.” He whispered.

Robert quickly made himself a sandwich in his kitchen. Andy was sitting up the table and his dad soon walked in with Vic.  
“Where you going?” Jack asked seeing Robert in black jeans and a dark red shirt. “Didn't even think you owned anything with out some stupid joke on it.”  
“Town.” Robert replied, wishing his family weren’t there to ask questions.  
“Think its a date.” Andy smiled.  
“With who!” Vic said excitedly.  
“Its not a date.”  
“Well you’ve checked your watch enough times.” Andy replied.  
"Im going to town with some mates thats all.”  
“Didn't think you had any.” Andy said.  
“Shut it you.” Robert smiled. “Ive got enough mates to go to town with.”  
“Well can I come then? If it really is just your mates I’m sure they wouldn’t mind.” Andy asked and Roberts face fell.  
“No.”  
“Leave him Andy.” Jack said putting his and Vic's coats up. “Just don’t get drunk hey son, need a hand up the top field tomorrow so I don’t want you hungover."  
“Ok dad. Ive gotta go catch my bus.” He said grabbing his jacket and heading out the door. 

“Did you walk all the way here?” Aaron asked as he walked up to Robert who stood at the bus stop.  
“Yeah.” Robert said like the question was confusing. The bus arrived and they both got on and walked to a seat near the back. Aaron looked out the window and saw his mum over the other side of the road waving, he smiled back tensely before they drove off. “What did you tell your dad?”  
“That I was meeting some mates in town.” Robert said.  
“Good. I told my mum and Paddy the same thing so..shared mates or something?”  
“Yeah fine with me, we could just not tel them much.”  
“Don’t worry mate I never tell ‘em anything.” Aaron said.


	3. Chapter 3

They sat in silence till they got into Hotten. Both of them thinking up hundreds of things to say to the other but neither opening their mouths.  
"Have you ever been there before?” Aaron asked Robert as they got into town. “To that bar?”  
“No. Ive just heard about it.”   
“You ever been to any...places like that?”  
“No. Have you?”  
“God no." Aaron said a little too defensively, not used to the fact he could talk about this stuff. "I mean, never thought about it.” He said calmer.  
“What going to somewhere like it or being...”  
“Either. Ive thought about being you know, but Ive never wanted to go to a gay bar.” He said gay bar quieter, not wanting others on the bus to hear him though they were talking quietly anyway.  
“This is are stop.” Robert said as the bus pulled over. “Come on i’ll show you the way.” Robert said getting up first. Aaron wanted to ask Robert how he knew the way if he’d never gone before. If he asked Robert might of told him he googled gay bars in Yorkshire after Aaron left, found bar west, deleted his internet history then thought about weather it was a good idea to ask Aaron or not for a few hours. Robert probably would of lied though, he didn’t want to tell Aaron he thought about it all night.  
“There.” Robert said, looking over to the bar.   
“Right. We um going over then.” Aaron asked. He looked nervous and though Robert was too he wanted Aaron to feel safe with him.   
“Yeah come on.” Robert said looking to Aaron. “It’ll be fine."

They both walked in nervously, Aaron had his hood up and Robert had his head slightly down and hands into his pockets. It was different then they both expected. The kind of music Robert might listen to was playing, very different to the kind he assumed was played in gay bars, and the men looked…well like them. They walked over to a booth at the back of the bar and sat down. “I thought there’d be more topless men dancing on the tables or something.” Aaron said looking round a little, not sure what he was looking for.  
“Prefer that would ya?” Robert asked smiling.   
“Would you?” Aaron asked letting himself smile.   
“Nar, your the only one I wanna see topless.” Aaron bit his lip and looked down awkwardly.   
“You gonna get us some drinks then or what?” Robert hopped up and walked over to the bar, Aaron watched him from his seat and it looked like Robert was talking to the bar man after he got his fake ID out. He walked back over with two lemonades.  
“So the fake ID failed.” Robert said sitting down.  
“But there not kicking us out?”  
“No, its not a busy night and.. well the bar man said as long as we don’t try and buy alcohol we can stay.”  
“I didn't think bars let people under age stay.” Aaron said confused, picking up his drink.  
“We got into a conversation.” He looked at Aaron and huffed. “I told him we weren’t out, he said we could stay because.. well its a gay bar innit?”  
“Because we should be who we are or whatever?” Aaron asked Robert didn't know if he was annoyed or laughing, bit of both probably knowing Aaron.  
“Yeah something like that.” 

They both drank their drinks silently for awhile, Aaron was the first to speak again.  
“Is this a date?” Robert was surprised for a moment and didn't know what to say.  
“Do you want this to be a date?” Robert asked, worried Aaron was going to say no.  
“Thats not answering my question.”  
“Yeah, I wanted this to be a date.” Robert said truthfully. “You ok with that?”  
“I think so. Ive only been on two dates.”  
“Really?” Robert said not believing him.  
“Yeah, the first ended with her boyfriend trying to punch me in the face.”   
“O my god. Didn't you know she was with someone?”  
“No.” Aaron laughed. “She tried to kiss me though.”  
“Did you kiss her?”  
“No.”  
“How old were you?” Robert said before drinking a bit more of his drink.  
“13. I took her to the cinema.” Aaron said pretend proudly like it was something fancy. “Cant remember what we saw.”  
“When was the other date?”  
“Oh no you’ve got to tell me about one of your dates.” Robert sat there for a second.  
“Alright, but you can’t laugh. Lucy. She invited me back to hers after we, I don’t know I thought we might of been dating, she told me to bring condoms.” Aaron didn't want to show that he didn't like where this story was going. “She told me to get comfortable and that she was gonna go have a shower. So…I got undressed, completely naked under the covers in her mums bed. And it turned out Lucy had left."  
“Oh no.” Aron said trying not to laugh now.  
“Her mum walked in to the room and...”  
“Oh god. What did you do?”  
“I ran. What did you think I’d do.” Robert laughed and Aaron couldn’t help laugh as well. “You said you wouldn’t laugh.”   
“No you said don’t laugh, I didn't say I wouldn’t.” Robert didn't want Aaron to stop laughing, he looked so idyllic. Robert just wanted to lean in and kiss him but he didn't know if Aaron would let him in public.  
“Ok your next story.” Robert said after they had both calmed down.  
“Its not as good as yours believe me mate.”  
“Ok I don’t care.”  
“Nar.” Aaron said, seeming to be avoiding the topic so Robert dropped it. “Im gonna get another drink you want one?”  
“Yeah alright.” Aaron hopped out of his seat and walked over to the bar.  
“Another two lemonades thanks.” The same bar man from before started filling up two glasses. “Thanks for letting us stay mate.”  
“Its alright, you two would of probably just gone to another bar to try and get served and that could of ended badly in some of the places round here.”  
“You mean cuz we’re...on a date.”  
“Some people are just idiots, and anyway its better you staying sober here then getting drunk somewhere else.” The bar man said handing over the two drinks and taking Aaron's money. He walked back to Robert and sat down. He turned to Robert and kissed him quickly before pulling away. A smile spread across the blonds face and for a moment he couldn’t speak. “What was that for?” He asked quietly trying to get his face back to normal.  
“Because I wanted to.” Aaron whispered and Roberts smile grew again. “I like it when you smile.” Aaron said quietly, a smile spreading across his own face.  
“I like it when you kiss me.” Robert whispered and Aaron quickly kissed him again.   
“Good.” 

The two of them talked and drank lemonade for a few hours. After they had both shared some more embarrassing story's and they sat laughing their heads off, not caring who looked at them, they calmed them selfs down and Robert stared at Aaron as he bit his lip shaking his head as he tried to pull down his smile.   
“Did you want to book a hotel?” Aaron said looking back to Robert and Roberts smile grew again. “Could tell them we were drunk so stopped at a mates or that we pulled a couple of birds or something.”   
“Yeah.” Robert said, his face hurting from all the smiling he had been doing the last few hours. They both got up and left bar west. They started walking, Robert showing Aaron the way to a cheap hotel as Aaron got his phone out and texted his mum. ‘Staying at a mates’. Aaron looked back up and saw the blond walking a head. He looked back to his phone then behind him, he couldn’t help feeling increasingly nervous. He looked back to Robert and made his feet move again, wondering if this was a good idea, but when Robert stopped and turned to face so Aaron could catch up him with a small smile on his face he knew he wouldn’t regret it. 

He fiddled with his hands as he heard Robert booking the room.  
“One room please.”  
“Two beds?” The woman asked seeing Aaron behind him. He almost said yes, not minding having to sleep in a single bed with Aaron if that meant that she thought they were straight but he looked back to Aaron. He felt like he needed to tell her no, show Aaron he wasn’t ashamed to be seen with him, show himself he was brave enough. He turned back to the short blond woman.  
“No, just the one bed for us thanks.” Robert was surprised when she gave him a smile before giving him the key in exchange for his money. “Thanks.” Robert and Aaron walked up the stairs quickly and found there room.   
“Not to shabby for ya?” Robert asked shutting the door behind Aaron.   
“Well I put up with you farmer boy.” Aaron smiled facing Robert again, leaning in and kissing him softly.   
“I...” Robert said breaking the kiss, getting something out of his pocket. “Ive got this.” Aaron looked down and it was a condom and a small packet of lube. Aaron opened his mouth to speak but no words came out, Robert knew what he was trying to say though. He shoved them back into his pocket. “I get it if you don’t want to.” Aaron looked back up into his eyes.  
“Thanks.” He said quietly before kissing him softly again. They broke apart, there hands still wrapped around the others body and looked at each other before Robert leaned in and they kissed again.

He almost fell over, into Aaron as Aaron started walking backwards towards the bed, as they undressed each other. He laid down and looked up at Robert stood in his boxers trying to pull his shoes off. “Your gonna fall over.” Aaron laughed softly, slightly concerned.  
“I’m not wearing these in that bed.” He said chucking his shoes to the ground.   
“Get here.” Aaron smiled and Robert got onto the bed too. Aaron held Roberts waist as they kissed and they moved so Robert was laying under Aaron.   
“Theres something I wanted to try.” Aaron whispered. Robert looked at him a little confused and smiled.   
“Ok.” Robert whispered. Aaron bit his bottom lip and smiled before moving down Roberts body. He kissed from his belly button down till he reached the start of his black boxers. He pulled them down slightly nervous and looked back up to Robert as he wrapped his mouth around him and Robert nearly gasped. Aaron could feel it getting harder as he sucked, as well as the rest of him squirming. He wrapped his hand round the base, Robert was bigger then he could fit into his un-trained mouth. Robert held on to the bed sheets with one hand and rested the other on Aaron’s head as the boy sucked face down. “Fuck you feel so good.” Robert said trying not to sound to high pitched as he became breathless and felt himself begin to cum as Aaron bobbed his head up and down. Aaron thought he was gonna laugh when he heard Roberts high pitched voice but he almost groaned. It felt so much better having his mouth around Roberts long shaft then he thought it would, he wanted to touch himself but stopped himself as he wanted Robert to help him cum. He pulled off as Robert started to, mouth open as he wanked Robert off. Robert was breathless after he came,resting his head back onto the pillow. “Fuck.” The blond boy said after he finished, Aaron smiled and grabbed a tissue from the box beside the bed before sitting back where he was, resting his head on Roberts leg letting Robert catch his breath. “Come here then.” Robert smiled and Aaron moved up the bed, Robert pulling him the rest of the way so he sat on Roberts chest just bellow his neck and open his mouth. Aaron bent his legs so he wasn't sitting on Robert anymore and held onto the headboard as he slowly started fucked Roberts mouth. He heard Robert gag and pulled out quickly. “Sorry.” Aaron said quickly.  
“Its ok.” Robert said, his hands still on the boys hips. “Im not used to… well you know.” Robert smiled. “Come back.” Robert said softly and Aaron held his thick cock and put it back into Roberts mouth.

They both laid under the covers facing each other naked, just laying silently in each others arms for neither of them knew how long. “Have you told your dad your not going home?” Aaron said softly stroking the side of Roberts face, brushing his fingers through the boys blond hair. Robert sighed quietly, not wanting to move, pulling his hand off Aaron's waist and sat up. Aaron watched him as he reached over the side of the bed and grabbed his jeans from the floor. He texted his dad then placed his phone on the bedside table before turning back to Aaron. He smiled at the boy and leant in to kiss him as he shuffled down the bed a little so he was laying again, one hand now on Aaron's short hair as Aaron’s found Roberts waist. The pair shuffled closer and with their other hands found each others shafts as they kissed. 

Robert woke up first, Aaron in his arms with his head resting on his chest. The blond smiled at the sight and almost laughed at how cute this ‘thug’ looked snuggled up to him. He laid there watching him till Aaron too woke. “What time is is?” Aaron said sleepily.  
“Don’t know, we don’t have to head back though.”  
“Wanna turn this into a long weekend?” Aaron said with a smile, wishing that they could.  
“Its only Wednesday.”  
“A very long weekend then.” He said before leaning up and kissing Robert. “Oo morning breath.” Aaron said sleepily, resting his head back against Roberts chest.   
"I wish this could be a long weekend." Robert said running a hand up and down the top of Aaron's back.  
“I’d love that.” Aaron smiled softly even though he couldn’t see Roberts soft eyes staring down at him.

They had to leave the room though, even if they wanted to stay there forever the hotel didn't like teenage boys with no money left except enough for two bus rides home. Aaron wanted to spend the ride home cuddled up to Robert, his arm around him as the green fields flew by. But he knew he couldn’t, that someone he knew would probably be on there and even if not the bus was driving straight into one of the nosiest villages in Yorkshire. They decided it was best not to go back together and instead Aaron phoned one of his friends to see if he could go round for a few hours before getting dropped off back home.

“Did you pull?” Donna laughed the minute Robert stepped off the bus.   
“Mind your own.” He said walking past her.  
“Andy said you were going on a date yesterday and you didn't go home last night.”   
“Well I’m still in last nights clothes aren't I.”   
“Go on then who was she?”   
“What are you being so nosey for?”   
“Ooo” Donna says letting Robert walk off as Katie steps beside her.  
“Whats his problem.” She asked Donna.  
“One night stand I think.” Donna says and Katie’s instantly interested.

After walking home and getting changed Robert walks back to the village and goes to the cafe.   
“Alright Rob.” Donna says with Katie beside her after Roberts got some food and a coffee.  
“Are you always following me or something?” Robert says annoyed.  
“If I was at least id know who you did the dirty with.” Robert walks out and the two girls follow him as he walks.   
“Was it your first time?” Katie asks as they walk.  
“Do one.”   
“It so was.” Donna says smiling. “Did she kick you out or did you bail on her?”  
“He totally got kicked out look at his face.” Katie says.  
“It wasn't ok, and it wasn't like that.” He says turning to them before he turns back around and walks again.  
“What wasn't your first time?” Donna asks, stopping walking before she crosses the road after him with Katie.  
“You know theres no shame Rob. If you did get kicked out by the girl you lost your virginity to.” Katie smiles. Robert sits down on the bench in the small bit of grass islanded by roads outside Paddy's. Donna opens the phone box door and pretends to call someone.  
“Hello yes. Are you the OAP Robert slept with last nigh.” Robert spits out some of his coffee. "oh you kicked him out because he was crap in bed…"  
“Piss of Donna.” Robert says taking a bite from his bacon sandwich.   
“Come on then who was she?” Katie asks sitting down.  
“Just someone I know.” Robert says after awhile, seeing that neither of them were gonna let up.  
“So you didn't meet her last night?” Donna asks.  
“No. We’ve seen each other a few times.”  
“Are you together? Like going out?” Katie asks wanting to know who her boyfriends brother was going out with. Robert sees a car from the corner of his eye but stays focused on the girls. “Don’t know.” He says as he sees Aaron getting out the car. “I hope so.”   
“Does she feel the same? Does she like you or are you just friends with benefits?” Robert sees a girl jump out of the car and hug Aaron before getting back in and the car driving away. “Don’t know.” Robert says less enthusiastically. He gets up and starts walking the way they came from.  
“Wait up.” The girls say grabbing their stuff. 

Aaron opens the door and finds the house empty, he's relieved till his mum comes through the door.  
“Who was she then?”  
“What?”   
“The girl you were hugging.” Chas says like its the most obvious thing in the world. “Im guessing she’s the friend you were staying with last night.”  
“Oh, yeah umm.”  
“Don’t worry you don’t have to explain yourself to me. Just as long as you were safe and she’s sixteen too, your sixteen now you can do what you like. Well you cant but you can do some stuff.” Chas smiles. “Im off again so see you for dinner tonight?”  
“Yeah.” Aaron said as Chas rushed out again. He sat down on a chair and ran his hands down his face, at least she doesn’t know it was Robert, he thinks to himself.

Aaron walks down to the cafe and orders a sandwich.  
“Hey you could invite me when you go to town.” Adam says coming up behind him.  
“Yeah sorry mate.”  
“Its ok, invite me next time yeah?”  
“Yeah if your free and not flirting with the sheep.”  
“Oi!” Adam laughs. “Whats with you inviting Robert, you two mates now or what?”  
“Dont know.” Aaron's says, he doesn't know what they are.  
“Well you looked more intense answering that then I thought you would.” Adam smiled but his eyes brows knocked together.  
“Yeah sorry mate late night.”  
“Someone get lucky?” Adam laughed as they walked over to a table. Aaron didn’t answer and Adam stopped as Aaron sat down, eye brows raised now. “Mate.” Adam said proudly. “Who was she?” Aaron looked down to his food as Adam sat. “Hey was it that bird who dropped you off this morning?” Adam said excited. “I mean your not ugly or nothing but wow! She looked like a flaming supermodel.”  
“I guess.” Aaron said.  
“I guess? Aaron! She’s like an 11 out of the 1 to 10 scale of hotness.” Aaron got up.  
“Maybe you need to get a girlfriend and stop sticking your nose in my life yeah.” He said walking out of the cafe.

Robert didn't want to go see Aaron. He didn't know why, well he did, kind of. He felt jealous about that girl, is Aaron even into girls? He thought sitting at the kitchen table. He felt worse then he ever had before, he felt so angry but his chest hurt from wanting to go see him. They weren't boyfriends, he told himself, Aaron can sleep with who ever he wants, why should he care? But he did. He just wanted to snog his face off in the middle of the pub, he thought then sat up eyes wide. Where the hell had that thought come from? He didn't want, no couldn't have people knowing about... About that. He sat back on his chair and lent his head back. Why was he being so pathetic about Aaron? He's not 'his' they weren't together Aaron could do what ever the hell he wanted.  
"You alright Rob?" Andy said coming through the door into the house.  
"Fine." Robert said standing up quickly and storming upstairs.

Aaron sat in the living room of Paddy's house moving his phone around in his fingers, trying to decide whether or not to phone Robert. Last night, with Roberts arms around him, was the best night of his life. For once he felt properly safe in bed. Sometimes he didn't even manage to get to sleep but last night he went out like a light.   
"Aaron your back." Paddy says walking into the living room.  
"Yeah." Aaron said as he still looked at his phone.   
"You ok there mate?"   
"Yeah." Aaron said standing up shoving the phone into his pocket and walking off.

They didn't see each other the next day, Robert felt strangely insurance about it all as he sat on the sofa.  
"What's up with you?" Andy asks walking in with Katie.  
"No call then?" Katie asks.  
"From?" Andy says confused.  
"That girl he spent the night with." Katie says. "Or did she tell you something you didn't want to hear?" Katie asks going to sit next to him.  
"What?" Robert says.  
"Well you're hugging a pillow-" Robert quickly puts the pillow beside him instead. "well now you're not holding a pillow but your still not yourself." She continues.  
"I'm fine Katie." Robert says.  
"She dump you bro?"   
"Not you too. No I haven't heard anything ok.”  
“You sure its just that this bird didn’t call ya? Cuz you’ve been acting weird since you came home last night.” Andy says.  
“Did she back yard?” Katie asks in a face caring voice gesturing to Roberts butt, receiving a glare from both of the brothers before Robert walked away and she looked to Andy. “Told you Andy you've got a front garden pass only.”  
“Oh come on you might like it.” Andy said following her outside and Robert cringed as he walked up the stairs. 

“Oh watch it!” Cain shouted at Aaron in the garage.  
“Oh sorry mate.”  
“Too busy day dreaming?” He asked with a smile. “Ya mum told me you didn’t get home night before last.”  
“Why she tell you that?” Aaron said annoyed.  
“You know what your mums like she cant keep her gob shut. Who was she then?”  
“Don’t matter.”   
“Well you’ve been moody all day so it must, unless theres something else.”  
“Im not moody.” he wasn’t really moody, he was a million other things. Still trying to press everything down but he missed Robert like made already and he hadn’t even had a text from him. Cain looked at him and he knew he wasn’t gonna let it go. “Haven’t heard from them.”  
“So was it just a one night stand then?”  
“No we um I saw them a couple of times before.”  
“So you and this bird are what, going out?”  
“Don’t know.”  
“Do you want to be with them?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Well call her then, go round or something. Don’t look desperate though.” Aaron bit his lip and thought about it. “Call her!” Cain said throwing a rag at him.

“Hey.”  
“Hi.” Robert said now sitting on his bed.  
“Wanted to see how you were.” Aaron looked over his shoulder and walked further away from Cain so he couldn't hear him. “I was wondering if we could meet up?”  
“Ok. Is yours free because everyones round mine.”  
“No the vets is open.” Aaron sighed.   
“I know where we can go, I’ll text you the directions.”  
“K.” Aaron said before hanging up.

He opened the door to a barn and saw Robert sitting on a hay bail.  
“Hi, I wanted to talk to you.” Aaron said slightly awkward, an emotion he was feeling more and more lately.  
“Yeah I wanted to talk to you too.”   
“You go first.”  
“Alright.” Robert said but he didn’t look very sure of himself. He sighed and looked down before looking back to Aaron. “Did you sleep with that girl who dropped you off?”  
“What no!”  
“Sorry.”  
“Is that what you thought? Rob I’m not into girls! I like you!” Aaron said then froze.  
“You ok” Robert said quietly, standing up.  
“Never said that out loud.” Aaron said feeling himself getting emotional. “I don’t like girls.” He said concentrating on the words more this time, then he looked up from the floor and looked at Robert. “I like you.” He walked over to where the blond was now standing.  
“Sorry, I just…she was beautiful and… what are we?” He said like he’d never put more thought into two words before.  
“I don’t know.” Aaron said and Roberts face dropped a little. “But I don’t want anyone else, I want you.”  
“I want you too, I was just scared the other night didn’t matter to you or something, that I didn’t matter. Because your really starting to mean something to me Aaron."  
“Robert the other night was the best night of my life. This matters to me, you matter to me.” A tinny smile grew across Roberts face and he nodded closing his eyes trying not to show he was getting emotional. “What did you want to talk about?” Robert said trying to move on.  
“That.” Aaron said. He can’t believe he’s actually said all that to Robert, well he can’t believe he’s admitted it to himself. “I wanted to see where we stood.”  
“Well at least that talks over.” Robert laughed looking away wiping away the few tears that had formed in his eyes.  
“Robert?” Aaron said more seriously and he looked at him. “Do you like girls?” Roberts eye brows knocked together as he looked at Aaron.  
“I don’t know.” He said truthfully. “I... I mean I always thought I was straight but I can’t be can I? After the other night.”  
“Doesn’t mean your gay.”  
“Ive never felt about a girl like this though.” Robert said and instantly regretted it, he hated telling people how he felt. But this wasn’t people was it? It was Aaron, the boy who knew more about who he really was then Andy or his dad or anyone else, he could already destroy Roberts life if he wanted to. What was the harm in letting him know everything else? He knew what ‘the harm’ could be, he could lose Aaron, scare him off, but maybe thats a risk he has to take.  
“How do you feel about me?” Aaron asked.  
“I feel…it just feels right. I don’t know everything just so confusing.”  
“I get it.” Aaron said. “Everything's a mess but I feel better with you. Why does everything have to be such a mess.” Aaron said walking over to sit on a hay bail. “If you were just a girl, everything would be so much easier.” He felt bad straight after he said it, worried Robert would think he didn't want him or be offended but he didn’t seem to be hurt by it. He’s thought the same thing about Aaron.   
“If I was a girl you wouldn’t of looked twice at me.” Robert said walking over and saw something that looked like shame in Aaron's eyes. “What is it?” Aaron looked up at him and then down again and Robert sat down.   
“I… Ive been trying to convince myself I like girls.” He says and Robert doesn’t get how thats any different then how Aaron’s spent the rest of his life. “After that night in the garage I’ve been trying to watch straight porn.” He says a little awkwardly. “I kept focusing on the guy” He says like he’s failed a maths test. "and even then it cringed me out.”   
“It doesn’t matter if you don’t like girls, you cant force yourself to.” He says slightly worried about him. “Don’t watch it if you don’t like it Aaron.”  
“I just wanna be normal.”  
“Don’t you dare!” Robert said and it shocked Aaron a little. Even though the same thought had been screaming round Roberts own head he could bear the thought that Aaron didn’t think he was good enough. “Screw normal. Don’t you dare changed for the world Aaron Livesy. You are fucking perfect.” Aaron laughed as a couple of tears formed in his eyes. “Im far from perfect believe me mate.”  
“I don’t care then. I don’t care if your not perfect to anyone else, you are to me.”  
“You saying it wouldn’t be easier if I was some bird?”  
“I don’t care if it would be easier!” He sat there for a moment as Aaron nodded his head looking down. "You don’t want to be a bird do ya?” Robert said cautiously.  
“God no!” Aaron laughed sniffing a little wiping his tears. “Think mu mum would prefer a daughter though.” He laughed.  
“She’d be dragging you round all the shops. Buying you expensive dresses.” The pair bursted out laughing.   
“She’d just get a new hubby and get him to buy me expensive stuff.” Aaron laughed.   
“Mu dad would love ya, Andy would be chasing after you, all the boys would I bet.”  
“But I’d chose you.” Aaron said slightly softer but still laughing.  
“Yeah? Out of all the models and fit city boys?” Robert asked calming down too now.  
“I’ll take my dirty farmer boy out of any posh city git.”  
“Im yours am I?” Robert asked failing to hide his smile.  
“When I said dirty farmer boy I was talking about Andy.”  
“Oi.” Robert smiled, not actually annoyed.  
“O sorry I mean Adam.”  
“Hey Im fitter then Adam.” Robert smiled.  
“Yeah but I bet he’s a better kisser.”  
“You think Im a shit kisser then?” Robert said leaning in a little.  
“Why don’t you remind me how you kiss?” Aaron said quietly, leaning in a little as Roberts lips met his.

They sat kissing for what felt like a lifetime again, getting lost in the other, before Aaron broke the kiss softly. “Sorry I wasn’t ready the other night.”   
“Its ok, I don’t think I was either.” Robert said, his hands either side of Aaron’s head. “Maybe we need to get away for a bit.”   
“What? We can’t just leave Robert.” Aaron said, his own hands on Roberts waist, disappointed at the fact they couldn’t just leave.   
“I know, I just wish we could.” Robert said. “Spend the week in bed.” Aaron smiled at him.  
“Is sex all you ever think about?”  
“No. Your all I ever think about.” Robert said leaning in and kissing him again.   
“Ive gotta go back to work.” Aaron said sadly breaking the kiss a little.  
“Five more minutes.” Robert said and Aaron kissed him again. “You better go.” Robert says quietly after a while.  
“You sure?” Aaron says quietly, not wanting to leave.  
“Yeah my dad will be wondering where I am.”  
“Ok.” Aaron said, they kissed quickly again before Aaron left. 

“You see that girl then?” Cain asked as soon as he walked into the garage.  
“What girl?” Debby asked sitting on a chair doing paper work.  
“Should she be in a garage?” Aaron asks Cain.  
“Im just doing paperwork.”  
“Yeah but how pregnant are you?” He asked his cousin.  
“Stop avoiding the question Aaron.” Cain said. “Did you see her or not?”   
“I saw them.”  
“You got a girlfriend?” Debby asks.  
“Something like that. Can you two not say anything to my mum? I don’t want her sticking her nose in.”  
“Ok.” They both said and Aaron got on with his work.

Robert walked in to his house and it was empty. He managed to sit down for five minutes before his family came home and he started getting shouted at to do stuff.  
He was watching Vic brush her teeth for bed when his phone buzzed. ‘Good night’ He smiled down at it. “Who’s that?” Vic said, mouth full of tooth paste.   
“Non of your bees wax.” He said before he sent ‘good night’ back. “Now get to bed.” She stuck her tongue out as she walked past and Robert stuck his tongue out at her too.

The next day Aaron was in the pub with Cain at the bar with his mum behind it. He wasn’t really listening to them talking but he tuned in when he heard them talking about holidays.  
“Can you remember the sun burns I got from Ibiza?” Chas laughed, Aaron pulled a face as his mum and uncle laughed.  
“Yeah and I finding the letter saying you were going to Ibiza with mates.” Cain laughed.  
“I was 17, I wanted to have a bit of fun. You should see more of the world Aaron.” She said but he had gotten distracted as he saw Robert walking into the pub. “You could go on holiday with mates if ya wanted.” She said and now he was paying attention.  
“Yeah a few mates of mine invited me on this holiday their going on.” He said and now Robert was listening in. He was stood at the bar with his dad and Andy.   
“Oh.” Chas said.  
“Well you were the one that said I should see the world or whatever.”  
“No of course love. Which friends?”  
“The ones I went out with the other day, with Rob.” He lied again.  
“Ya what?” Robert said trying not to smile, he was starting to get it.  
“The guys we went to town with invited me on holiday with them, you could come if ya wanted.” He smiled.   
“Don’t think thats a good idea.” Jack said. “He’s needed at the farm sorry lad.”   
“It’ll be a week tops.” Aaron said trying to change his mind.  
“Yeah come on dad, you’ll have Andy.” Chas looked at Aaron un-pleasingly.  
“Im sure you friends wouldn’t want Robert there love.” She said.   
“Why not?” Aaron asked. “We had a right laugh the other day.” Chas and Jack shared a look and Aaron could see they were agreeing.   
“Right if his friends say its ok and you pay for it yourself you can go.” Jack said.  
“I never got to go on holiday.” Andy said annoyed.  
“Well get some friends then.” Robert commented.  
“So I can go?” Aaron asked Chas.  
“Yeah why not.” She smiled though she wasn’t sure how she felt about the two of them becoming friends. Aaron smiled and jumped off his seat. “Where you going?”  
“Out of here.” He said simply. “You coming?” He asked Robert who nodded then followed. Once they were out of the pub Jack faced Chas.  
“I don’t want your lad being a bad example to him, now Im not taking a dig…”  
“What else would you call it?” Chas said annoyed. “If anyones the bad influence its your Robert. As far as I know my Aaron's never pretended he wasn't in a hit and run that killed someone.”  
“Oi.” Andy said.   
“What?” Chas said smuggle. “I’ll make sure my Aaron doesn’t turn your Angel into anarchist as long as Robert doesn’t turn him into a teacher killer.” She smiled.  
“Come on Andy lets go.” Jack said and they left.  
“You sure this is a good idea sis?”  
“Rob and Aaron being friends? No. I don’t but he never smiles around me and he seems to think the sun shins from that boys backside.” Cain brows nocked together. “I know, cant see why the little brat.” She said before serving a customer.

Robert and Aaron sat on Aarons bed.   
“So we’re really doing this?” Robert smiled.  
“Your the one who said we needed to get away.”  
“Yeah.” Robert smiled. “So where and when are we going?” He said, his eyes traveling up and down Aaron's body. He couldn’t help it when they were sitting so close together.  
“Next week?” Robert shrugged and they took it as a mutual agreement. “We can go anywhere. Spain, France, Wales! I don’t give a toss, as long as your there.” He smiled.  
“I am not going to wales.” Robert said and Aaron laughed. “To many bloody sheep here, I couldn’t cope.”  
“Ok not wales.” He didn’t mean to but he found his hand on Roberts leg, he meant to squees it though. “Spain?”  
“I lived in Spain after mu mum died, its not that great and dad would tell me to go see nan and….”  
“Sorry.” Aaron said squeezing his leg lightly. “Bout ya mum, I didn't know you lived there after…” He didn't really know how to end the sentence so he just left it.  
“Its ok.”   
“When did she..?”  
“Last year.” Robert says quietly. “Its ok, she wasn’t my real mum but…she was as good as."  
“What happened to your real mum?” Aaron asked, a few minutes ago he didn't even know why Roberts mum wasn’t around anymore, he guessed she’d died or left like his had.  
“My real mum died when I was 8 months old.” He said quietly.  
“So you don’t have any memories of her?”  
“No. Ive seen a few photos and that. Seen photos of mu older brother and sister too, can’t remember them either. Im a bit used to people leaving.” He said trying to smile.   
“They dead too?”   
“My brother Jackie is, my sisters in Scotland or she was at least. You’ve got a little sister right?”  
“Yeah, Liv. Doubt I’ll ever see her again though, I didn’t really leave on great terms with them lot.”  
“You might see her again, hey your mum might have a few more kids anyway you never know.”   
“Yeah I really wouldn’t be surprised.” Aaron laughed. “Are Vic, Andy and Daz your half siblings then?”  
“No. Vic's my half sister. Andy is adopted and Daz, well he’s adopted now but he’s not really my brother you know.”  
“Didn’t know Daz and Andy were adopted. You being the blond it’d be more likely you were.”  
“Vics ginger! Bet she was swapped at birth.” Robert laughed. They both sat there for a moment smiling and laughing till Robert spoke softly. “We’re really going on holiday together.”  
“Yeah. Never been abroad.”  
“Really?”   
“Nar, we went on some holidays when I was a kid but after mu mum left… just stayed in England.”  
“We could go to France, Paris city of love and all that.”   
“Yeah why not.” Aaron said quietly, leaning slightly closer to Robert, he swallowed nervously.  
“Is Paddy home?” Robert said quietly, his eyes glued to the brunets lips.   
“No, he’s out.” It was starting to feel a little to close to home. He knows they’ve been to Roberts house, hell they spent an entire night together at a hotel, but… in his house? In his bedroom. He was scared his mum or Paddy would somehow know, know he’s kissed Robert in this room, maybe more then kissed him. But having Robert in his room, the room he slept in, filled him with arousal. He moved his hand higher up Roberts leg and kissed him. They both closed there eyes at the kissed and Robert broke it slowly. “How long will the house be empty for?”  
“A few hours.” Aaron said quietly and bit his lip. “Want a repeat of the other night?” He said with a little smile.  
“Sounds good.” Robert nodded. “Got to practise for France.” He lent in and kissed Aaron again as they both started to undo the others jeans. They striped naked and jumped into Aaron’s bed. Aaron was almost laughing as they kissed in bed, he was always overwhelmingly happy when he was with Robert, Robert seemed just as happy though. “Funny am I?” Robert asked in between kisses.  
“Yeah, your funny alright. Funny looking.”  
“Maybe its just cuz I’m cold. Come over here and warm me up.” Robert wrapped an arm around the boy and pulled him in closer. “Thats better.” He whispered. Aaron slid his hand down Roberts body and started rubbing his cock, Robert soon followed.

Aaron stared up at the ceiling smiling.  
“I fucking love that smile.” Robert said on his side looking at him and the smile grew.  
“Im gonna have to change my sheets.” Aaron said turning to look at the naked boy.  
“Don’t have to, I didn’t.”  
“Dint ya? Anyway its all sticky.”  
“It drys Aaron. I like sticky anyway.”  
“Ooo.” Aaron laughed looking back up then biting his lip. “No.” He said disagreeing with the likening sticky. "I think we need a shower.”  
“Really? Your mum or paddy might be back in a bit.”  
“Your right, I’ll have a shower once your gone.” He said moving so he’s laying on his side facing Robert.  
“Make sure you think of me though.”   
“Im always thinking of you.” He said running a finger lightly down Roberts arm, sending shivers through the blonds body. “We’re having a shower in France.”  
“We can have a flaming bath in France if you want Aaron.” He let his hand fall from were is was on Aaron's hip down so he brushed past the boys toned body. He didn’t want to, he didn’t know really…scare him off, ruin the moment by telling Aaron he wanted him. He’d thought about it a lot since the hotel trip, thoughts telling him he was a million different horrible names. But now, with his arm on the young mans hips he knew it wasn’t wrong. He knew in France he wanted Aaron inside him, he wasn’t sure if he was ready, if Aaron was ready, if… if anything really. But he knew he wanted to see what it was like at least. And he wanted it to be Aaron. He was starting to fall for him, felt safe with him, and he knew he could trust Aaron to be gentle with him.   
“You day dreaming about having a bath with me?” Aaron asked a zoned out Robert.  
“Might of been.” He said not wanting to tell Aaron everything that was running round his head. “We’ve got to get changed haven’t we?”  
“Yeah.” Aaron said disappointed. He kissed Robert again before chucking him out of bed.

Robert walked home in the rain, he kept thinking about how they could of had a shower and blame his wet hair on the rain, but as he looked back to Aaron’s house and saw both Paddy and Chas walking in. He was soaked by the time he got home.   
“You should of ran me you idiot I could of picked you up!” Jack said seeing him then sighed. “Whens this holiday then?”  
“Next week, France.”  
“You cant speak France!” Vic said.  
“Its French and I can a little.”  
“What part of France, got to know if your packing beach wear or snow gear.” Jack said.  
“Umm I don’t know. I’ll text Aaron later I’m gonna have a shower.” He said running upstairs. After having his shower he texted Aaron. ‘Where in France are we going?’  
‘Paris.’ Robert smiled down at the reply.   
‘Romantic get away?’  
‘Something like that. I’ll send you the flight details, you own me btw I got your ticket for you.’  
‘How much I owe you?’  
‘I don’t want your money;)’  
‘Oh. I’ll be happy to re-pay you then;)x’  
‘See you tomorrow?’  
‘Sure. Night.’  
‘Nightx.’ Aaron internally cringed as he sent the kiss at the end but it felt right, everything with Robert felt right.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry its taken me so long to update and that I think this chapter might be a little shorter then the others but I'll try and update again soonXx

The following week they were both packed and ready to go, Robert sat on his bed filled with nerves but with a shy smile on his face as he thought about the trip. They had seen each other since they arranged the trip, but they hadn’t found the time or privacy to even kiss each other, Robert ached to kiss him again and he was almost trembling with the thought of what they might do in France. “Rob we gotta go!” Jack shouted from downstairs, Robert let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in and picked up his suitcase.

Aaron was stood in the kitchen trying not to show Paddy or his mum how scared he was, he couldn't wait to go…but he was terrified that he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from kissing him in public being in a different country and what someone might say or do. “You ready love?” Chas asked and he picked up his stuff nodding. The pair had said they were going to meet their ‘mates’ in Hotten and would go to the air port with them. Aaron was already at the bus stop by the time Robert got there, he smiled softly seeing the boy approach.   
“You ok?” Robert asked sitting close next to him. He bit his lip and looked round before moving his hand slightly closer to Aaron’s before holding his hand.   
“What the fuck you doing?” Aaron asked quietly, trying to hid his smile.  
“Don’t know what you mean.” Robert smiled quietly. 

They sat in silence till the bus came and Robert stood up dropping Aaron’s hand, Aaron followed him onto the bus and they sat down at the back. It wasn’t to much of a long drive till they reached the air port. They spent the drive talking about random tv shows and school and anything in-between till the bus stopped. They got off the bus together and walked in.   
“Whens the flight?” Robert asked Aaron.  
“Shit ten minuts.”   
“Its ok we’ll make it. Come on it’ll be fine.” They did make it in time, just, but something Aaron hadn’t noticed when booking the tickets was where the seats were.  
Robert looked at his as they walked onto the plain then to Aaron’s in his own hand and stopped.  
“What?” Aaron asked puzzled as he kept walking.   
“Are seats!” Robert whispered.  
“What?” Aaron asked stepping onto the plain. Robert walked ahead of him to annoyed to explain and found his seat. Aaron realised what he had done. Robert sat next to an attractive girl who sat next to a window, Aaron's seat was next to Roberts. But there was a walk way between them. “Shit.” Aaron whispered stopping.   
“Oi move it.” A woman said behind him and he walked to his seat. 

“Is there any chance you could swap with my friend?” Aaron asked the skinny man beside him who just looked at him then opened a magazine. Aaron sighed and turned to look at Robert pleadingly. Robert tried to be stubborn but he couldn’t, he turned to the woman beside him.  
“Could you swap seats with my friend please?” She looked at him blankly. “Please? He’s just there so you don’t have to move far.”  
“No England.” The girl said in a Italian accent. Robert hit his head back on his head rest and slumped into his seat turning his head to Aaron.  
“Sorry.” He said. Aaron looked forward but Robert continued looking at him, blocking out the sound of the air hostess before turning to face forward himself. He felt the plain start and saw Aaron twitch from the corner of his eye. He looked back to him and saw him grab his arm rest as the plain started up.   
“You scared of flying?” Robert asked.  
“No.” Aaron said too defensively and Robert smiled. “Is it meant to be like this?” Aaron asked.  
“Its not even up yet.”  
“What?” Robert looked at the other seats in the plain then reached his hand over the small gap between them. “What are you doing?”   
“I don’t like you being scared.” Robert whispered and Aaron took his hand. The woman beside Robert smiled before opening her book. 

It was awhile after they started flying when their hand slowly slipped away from the other. “Thank you.” Aaron whispered to Robert.  
“It’s ok.” Robert whispered back. “I was petrified on my first flight.”   
“I wouldn’t say I was petrified.” Aaron said back to him. “Just a little out of my comfit zone.”  
“Oh yeah sorry I wont hold you hand on the landing then.”  
“Is it as bad as the start?” Aaron said eyes wide.  
“I’ll hold your hand you softy.” Aaron smiled and turned to look forward.   
“Your the softy, farmer boy.” He said looking back to Robert.  
“Shut up you chav.” Robert laughed quietly. 

They sat quietly the rest of the flight, till the plain started to land that is and Robert held onto Aaron’s hand tightly and told him it was all ok. He just wanted to be the one sitting next to him, hold him as the plain landed and started, make sure he knows he’s safe. He was surprised that he couldn’t see a single judgmental look from anyone on the plain. The air hostess actually looked at them with little smiles and the woman beside Robert said something that sounded like it might be kind, Robert felt so at peace. But Aaron felt differently. He was in someway glad that Robert was holding his hand, he didn’t know he’d be this scared of flying, but everyone could see. Everyone on the plain could see his hand in Roberts, they probably knew they were…together. That made him feel almost a sick as the plain did. As soon as it landed he dropped Robert’s hand quickly. 

Aaron left as soon as he could and Robert lost him in the mix of people till he saw him waiting for their bags.  
“Why’d you run off?” Robert asked trying not to sound hurt.  
“To get are bags.” Aaron said not turning to face him.  
“The bags could of waited, why couldn’t you?” By Aaron's tightened jaw but sad-ish eyes that looked away Robert knew. “Because I stopped you from crying like a baby when we landed?” Robert saw his bag and picked it up. “You know what screw you Aaron.” He said as he walked off. Aaron looked as his bag came round bitting his lip before rolling his head back then looking to Robert. He took a long breath before picking up his bag and running after him. 

“Robert wait!”  
“Piss off.” He caught up to Robert and grabbed his shoulder but he just shrugged him off so Aaron walked beside him. “We’re not even in England.”  
“There’s still people around.” Aaron said quietly but almost angrily, like he expected him to feel the same.  
“I was just holding your hand Aaron.” Robert whispered angrily, he didn’t think he’d feel so hurt but he did. 

They got to their taxi and sat down silently, Robert telling the woman where they wanted to go. Neither of them wanted to talk first, so they just sat angrily waiting for the other to speak. After a while Aaron was the first to talk.   
“We’re staying together you’ve gotta speak sometime.”  
“Why do I have to be the one to speak? Your the one who has a problem.”  
“Right so your saying if I did what in the middle of the village then you…”  
“We were on a plain where no one knew us!” Robert said quietly and Aaron sat in silence. “What was I meant to do?”  
“Just leave me.”  
“I couldn’t just leave you.” They sat quietly again for a second before Robert moved his hand closer to Aaron’s and took it. “Im sorry.” Robert said quietly.   
“No I am.” Aaron said squeezing his hand a little. The taxi stopped outside the hotel, it wasn’t much but it was good enough for Robert and Aaron. 

Robert payed the taxi driver and they walked in, not holding hands. This time though Aaron wasn’t afraid to stand next to Robert as they got the key to their one room with the one king sized bed in it. Aaron strangely expected the hotel to be extremely posh, seeming they were in Paris, but it was just the same as any chain hotel. They weren’t shown to their room which lead to them getting lost, twice, but when they finally made it Robert walked straight in and collapsed on the bed, laying out in a star shape.   
“Hay don’t mass up the bed.” Aaron said shutting the door and putting his own bag down next to Robert’s.  
“Maybe you can help me mess it up.” Robert said with a wicked smile.  
“Im way to tired mate.” Aaron said collapsing onto a little chair with green pillows on.   
“I know what you mean, we’ve just been sitting all day but I’m knackered.” Robert lifted his head a little and semi growled to signal Aaron to come over, gesturing with his hand to come over too. Aaron sleepily walked over and was pulled down by Robert. He was practically laying on Robert for a moment till he pulled him into a hug so Aaron was the little spoon.   
“Robert.” Aaron said in a soft, quiet, voice.   
“You said you were tired.” Robert returns in a equally soft voice, trying not to laugh. Aaron squiggles round so he’s facing Robert.  
“Sorry for earlier.”  
“Already over it.” Aaron intertwines their hands and kisses Robert softly before resting his head on Roberts chest. Robert watched him on his chest before he too closed his eyes and fell asleep.

It was late when they both woke. Robert opened his eyes confused before looking down to the wait on his chest and saw Aaron smiling up at him.  
“How long you been watching me?”   
“Just woke.” Aaron said, it was true but he wished he’d woken a little earlier just so he could watch him sleep.  
“Come here.” Robert says quietly reaching down for a kiss. It starts of slow but Robert pulls Aaron up and onto him by his waist and moves his hands round his waist while Aaron’s hands go into Roberts hair. Its not long before the kiss is passionate and Aaron’s trying to pull Roberts shirt off.   
“Not tired now then?” Robert half laughs half growls but as he pulls away to speak he can tell Aaron’s actually very tired. “Hay.” He says holding his shoulders. “I don’t want ya falling asleep on me.” He smiles.  
“I want you.” Aaron whispers huskily and Robert feels himself getting harder. He moves and stands up, leaving Aaron kneeling on the bed, he takes Aaron’s hand and helps him stand up. “Come with me.” Robert whispers, so close they could be kissing. He walks him over to the bathroom slowly.

“You really love your showers don’t you?” Aaron asks quietly, laughing to himself as he shuts the door. Robert holds Aaron's shoulders and pulls off his shirt before kissing him. “Problem with that?” Robert asks into the kiss, undoing the boys jeans.  
“definitely not.” Aaron says undoing Roberts jeans before the blond steps away and turns on the shower. He takes off his shoes as Aaron does before Aaron walks over to Robert. He slides his hands down Roberts body till they get to his boxer briefs, then he shoves Robert under the water.   
“Hay.” Robert laughs as Aaron steps in, him still in his boxer briefs. “Your meant to shower naked.”  
“Oh I didn’t know.” Aaron says grabbing Robert’s bulge, but he almost cant keep his eyes open and the hot water isn’t helping even though he has got a boner. Your gonna fall over you pillock.” Robert turns Aaron around and kisses his shoulder. Aaron’s breathing quickens as he fells Roberts bulge on his ass and he bits his lip. Robert leans over and grabs a tinny hotel bottle of all in one before kissing up Aarons neck, sliding a hand down and grabs the top of Aaron’s black briefs. He doesn’t expect Aarons hand to grab his. “Don’t.” Aaron says quietly so Robert releases.   
“Ok.” He says before kissing the boys back again. “I’ll leave them on.” 

He steps back and pores a little of the purple liquid onto his hand, doing up the bottle before putting it down and putting his hands together. He can feel Aaron relaxing as he rubs the liquid onto his back, he somehow manages gets smaller as he relaxes and Robert smiles. He gets on his knees and feels Aaron stand straight again as he rubs his legs, kissing them softly as he does. “Turn round.” Robert says quietly, putting some more of the all in one wash into his hands.  
“This isn’t what I expected when you said you wanted to have a shower with me.” Aaron says, not in a way showing he doesn’t like it, he does, its just he can feel his cock straining in his shorts a little bit more at every touch. Robert looks up at him with a smile before kissing his wet boxers. “Believe me I’m getting round to that.” Robert says before kissing down Aaron’s legs, washing them as he goes. He then stands up and washes his front, Aaron's not sure if he wants to laugh or is extremely aroused by the sight of Robert washing him. He decides to just bit his lip and watch. Robert steps back and looks him up and down at the boy before turning him round again.   
“Do you have some kind of power kink?” Aaron asks softly, not really believing he did but just wondering if he enjoyed washing him as much as he liked being washed.   
“No.” Robert said, some more liquid on his hands as he moved them through Aaron’s short hair. “I just know you haven’t had enough sleep and-“ Aaron couldn’t help moan. “and that.” Robert said kissing his neck before he moves a hand down Aaron’s front.   
“Now your talking.” Aaron whispers quietly resting his head back onto Roberts shoulder as his hand goes further down and Aaron moans. “You can...” Aaron says as Robert hand moves over his V line and into his boxers. “You can take them off.” Robert moves his other hand to pull down Aaron's wet boxers and lets them fall.   
Aaron's breath hatches as he feels his bare ass on the fabric of Roberts boxers. He’s not sure if he’s scared or aroused at the feeling, so he leans forward, into Roberts hand thats around his shaft. Roberts smile gets bigger as Aaron’s moans grow louder and its not long before Aaron’s dripping down Roberts hand and Aaron’s leant back against Robert. “Fuck.” Aaron whispers into the water. He turns round slowly and pulls down Roberts boxers, taking hold of his hard shaft. They kiss as Aaron brings Robert to orgasm and now he’s the one who’s breathless. 

They stand there, still and breathless against each other. Time felt as if it didn’t exist as they stood in the running water. But they knew they should get out, Robert was the one to turn off the water as they still stood together and grabbed a near by towel. Aaron moans and leans closer to him as Robert tries to wrap the towel round the man wrapped around him. “Aaron I’ll leave you to freeze here.” Robert says quietly trying to put the towel round Aaron’s front. He looks up to the blond before grabbing the towel. “Im hugging you when we get to bed.” Aaron says stepping out of the shower and Robert smiles grabbing another towel.  
“Wouldn’t have it any other way.” 

Robert drys off in the bathroom as Aaron gets changed in the bedroom.   
“Im starving!” Robert shouts.  
“Do they do room service here?!”  
“How should I know?!”  
“Pizza then?” Aaron asks popping his head round the corner of the bathroom door. “Theres pizza menus in front of the tv.” Robert cant help laughing as he walks into the bedroom where Aaron is already on the bed looking through the menus. “We’re in Paris and we’re gonna have take out in front of the tv?”  
“Problem with that?”  
“No.” Robert smiles and lays next to Aaron.

Aaron’s half asleep in the bed, flicking through the channels with as Robert comes in with the pizza, they were a little surprised that they could order take away and get it delivered to the lobby but they both wanted food so neither really cared.   
“Finally!” Aaron says as Robert walks through the door with the pizza box. He flips the lid and sits under the covers beside Aaron on the bed.   
“Whats on?” Robert asks as Aaron pulls a peace of pizza out of the box with one hand and tries to fit it in his mouth. “You don’t have to eat it all at once you know.” Aaron uses his spare hand to put his middle finger up at Robert.

They set in a quiet bliss. Robert undressed and they both lay naked in the bed eating good pizza and watching a crap film neither of them could understand, arms and legs intertwining as the movie went on till they eventually both fell asleep as the film finished.

Robert wakes to a pillow thrown on his face and a dressed Aaron telling him to get up. He moans and throws the pillow back at Aaron. “Why?”   
“I want breakfast.” Aaron smiles as a naked Robert rolls out of bed and walks over to him. “I want food for breakfast, not you.” He says as Robert wraps his arms around him and Aaron gently pushes him off. Robert moans again and walks into the bathroom, Aaron’s eyes on him the entire time.

They spent the day traipsing around shops and wondering round all of Paris they could, stopping at little coffee shops every now and again till they sleepily made their way back to the hotel.   
“You have fun today?” Robert asked his hand draped over Aaron’s shoulder, falling to hook round his back.   
“Yeah.” Aaron replied, trying not to feel uncomfortable under Roberts touch in public though it was dark now. “I liked that coffee shop with the plastic cat.”  
“Oh no that was creepy mate.” Aaron laughed at Robert and the look on his face.   
“How was it creepy it was a plastic cat for gods sake.”   
“Shut up.” Robert said softer and Aaron’s heart melted at his soft voice and he pulled the blond in closer and kissed him. “What was that for?” Robert said in the same voice.  
“Because I wanted to.” 

They both fell asleep as soon as they got back to the hotel and Robert woke before Aaron. At first as he opened his eyes he wondered where he was but as he saw Aaron he remembered and smiled. He wanted to kiss the boys naked body till he woke up but he also wanted to watch him sleep. Like this, here, it felt like the rest of the world wasn’t real, or at least didn’t matter. He hadn’t got a clue what they were going to do the rest of their time here or what their’d do when they got home. He didn’t know if he had it in him to lie his entire life, to keep Aaron a secret when he was starting to be his entire world. He got up slowly, not to wake Aaron, and got in the shower. He was drying himself as the door opened and Aaron walked in naked smiling.   
“What we doing today then?”  
“Don’t know, what’d you want to do?”   
“Well.” Aaron says walking forward and holding Robert's towel. “This hotel doesn’t seem to care if the rooms are occupied during the day soooo.” He said dropping Robert’s towel to the ground before he knelt on the ground himself and took the boy in his mouth. 

On Wednesday Robert did have a plan. He was up and dressed but the time Aaron sleepily opened his eyes.  
“Get up.” He shouted to him as he put on his shoes.  
“Where we going?”  
“We cant not go to the Eiffel tower.”  
“Guess not.” Aaron said rolling out of bed and Robert had to look down, if not he knows he would drag Aaron straight back under the covers. “I’ll get dressed and we can go get breakfast.”

It was taller then Aaron thought it would be and strangely more romantic, though he didn’t want to hold Roberts hand or kiss him, there was to many people around.   
“What’d ya think?” Robert asked once they were at the top of it. Aaron didn’t speak, Robert could see he was looking over the city. He almost looked in amazement, peaceful. “What’d you think?” Aaron asked, repeating the question because he didn’t want to answer.  
“I think its beautiful.” Robert said standing beside him, not looking at the city but at Aaron. Aaron smiled and turned his eyes to Robert.   
“I meant about the city.” Robert turned to it and shrugged.  
“Slightly less beautiful.” He said with a small smile. “What’d you think?”   
“I think it just looks like any other city.”   
“Do you normally look at cities like that?”  
“Ive never been in a city where I didn’t really care what people think about me.” He tells him eyebrows knocking together. “I don’t know anyone here I could be who ever I want, we could be who ever we wanted.”  
“Is that what you want? To run away?” Aaron stood silently not answering. “We could you know, we could go anywhere. America, Italy, Australia…”  
“No.” Aaron said with a sad laugh in his voice. “We’ll still be us. I could move anywhere in the world…its not gonna change anything. Who I am, everything thats happened…”  
“Whats happend?” Robert interrupted him. Aaron breathed out remembering himself.  
“With us.” He said after a moment.  
“I don’t want to change whats happened with us. I used to, I used to wish that everything thats happened between us… but I don’t think I do anymore. It doesn’t feel wrong, being with you, does it for you?”  
“No.” Aaron said softly still looking over the city. “It doesn’t feel wrong, being with you feels like the only thing I’ve ever done right.”  
“I want to.” Robert said quickly and tensely.   
“Want to what?” Aaron asked turning to Robert finally with a confused smile. “Run away?” He smiled, knowing Robert never would.  
“I want to… to…you know. With you.” Aaron turned back to the city. “If your not ready then…”  
“No.” Aaron cut him off softly, turning back. “I trust you, more then anyone.”   
“So we’re…?”  
“If you want to.” Aaron said, a small smile making its way on his face. “You bring anything with you?”  
“No, we’ve passed enough shops that I’m pretty sure would sell-” He spoke slightly quieter. “-condoms and stuff.”   
“K.” Aaron said softly, he bit his bottom lip and turned back to look at Paris. “Come on lets go back down I’m starving.”  
“We just had breakfast.”  
“Um that was ages ago and it was nothing.” Robert smiled at him and followed him back down to the city streets. 

It was nearly dark by the time they started walking back to the hotel after spending the day in the city. They walked down the road when Robert stopped. “Im… I’m gonna go in there.” He said quickly looking to a shop across the road. “You don’t have to go in with me.”  
“Yeah I’ll stay out here.” Aaron waited for Robert to come out holding a little plastic bag. “You got…?”  
“Some stuff yeah.” He said nervously.  
“Come on lets get back.” Aaron smiled to him reassuringly before they started walking again.

They got back to the hotel as the sun went down. Robert walked to the window and drew the curtains as Aaron sat on the bed nervously, he picked up the small bag Robert had laid on the bed and looked in it. “Condoms and…?” Aaron asked looking at the bottle.  
“Its um…” Robert walked back to the bed and sat down beside Aaron. “The person in the shop said its good for first times, like numbing or tingly or something I wasn’t really listening just wanted to leave. Its lube you..”  
“I know what it is Robert.” Aaron interrupted him. He held the two things in his hands, the box and the bottle, and looked down at them.  
“Thought it’d be more romantic then this.” Robert said quietly.  
“We’re in Paris how much more romantic do you want.” Aaron said not looking up, Robert took his hands and bent down further to look at him closer.  
“We don’t have to.” He said rubbing Aaron's hands with his thumb.  
“I want to.” Aaron said turning to face him. “I do its just…” He shook his head and looked down. “Don’t know.” Robert took the things from Aaron’s hands and placed them on the bed. “We can just watch a movie instead.”  
“No.” Aaron whispered and put his hands on Roberts thigh. “I want to, I want you, more than anything.” Robert smiled shyly and kissed him, letting Aarons hands wander further up his body till they reached his belt and started to undo. Robert tried to push down the fear in him knowing this is what he wanted more than anything, knowing it didn’t matter if this made him gay or wrong or anything else he always hated himself for because it felt so so right with Aaron. Robert stood up and Aaron stood with him they kissed as they undressed each other but broke apart as they pulled the others shirt off. “Can..” Robert whispers but stops and Aaron gives him a questioning look urging him to carry on. “Can you be…on top like…wear the condom?” He asked nervously.  
“Of course, come here.” Aaron replied before kissing him.

The next morning Aaron laid drawing circles on sleeping Roberts shoulder with a small smile on his face. He hated that he knew they had to pack and go home soon, go back on a plane and pretend they weren't together, pretend what happened last night had never happened and they were just friends. One more day, one more full day of being together alone then that had to go home.   
“How long you been up?” Robert asked not opening his eyes.  
“A little bit.” He replies as Robert opens his eyes and reaches a hand out to stroke the red mark on Aaron’s neck.  
“Sorry bout that, just say it was some french girl or something.”   
“Its ok.” He said smiling.  
“Should we get up?”  
“No.” Aaron said softly. “I wanna spend the day in bed, repeat of last night maybe.”  
“I’d like that.” Robert said sitting up. “Mmm Id like that a lot.” Robert moaned.   
“Yeah you looked like you had fun last night, didn’t hurt you did I?”  
“No no, well at the beginning it was a little…but…well it got a lot better.”   
“Can we umm. Like last night but with me instead of you umm?” Aaron asked flustered.  
“Yeah. Your like it I swear.” Robert said with loving eyes and Aaron smiled at him.  
“Come on fuck me then farmer boy.” He whispers with a smug smile. Robert laid him back down on the bed and grabbed a comdom and the bottle of lube. “Do you want me on like all 4’s, on my front?”  
“I wasn’t on my front last night was I, Id rather you like this. I can kiss you better.”  
“Ok, kiss me then.”

They lay on their sides, Aaron in Roberts arms facing away, afterwards. Aaron moans happily as he feels Robert kissing his shoulder.  
“We’ve gotta do that again sometime.”  
“Definitely.” Robert says through kisses. “You look so cute when you cum.”  
“Thanks.” Aaron laughs. “You saying I don’t look cute the rest of the time?”  
“No your definitely cute the rest of the time, especially when you sleep. You act like a tough little thug around everyone else but your actually the cutest, sweetest, sexiest thing in the world.”   
“So im sexy as well now?” Aaron asked turning around and straddling him, running a hand up the boys front.  
“Hell yeah, especially when your fucking me."  
“Well then.” He says before kissing him. 

The next day they packed and got in a taxi to the air port.  
“We should of booked for longer.” Aaron says as they drive.  
“We can still be together in the village.”  
“By sneaking around and hoping no one catches us, booking hotel rooms and lying bout where we are.” Robert stayed quiet as they drove the rest of the way. They didn’t speak much as they got on the plane, sitting next to each other this time Aarons head on Roberts shoulder. They sit on the bus back into Emmerdale in silence and get off going separate ways. 

“Mum I’m home!” Aaron shouts, hoping to get his washing done.  
“Aaron.” Paddy says quietly walking in.  
“Alright wheres mu mum?”  
“Carls.”  
“What why?”  
“Aaron…don’t do anything stupid alright.”  
“Paddy.”  
“There together.” Paddy says and Aaron walks in a circle to try and calm down.  
“She cheated on you?”   
“Aaron.” He drops his bag down on the floor and leaves quickly. “Aaron!” 

Five minutes later Aaron’s at Carls and doesn’t bother nocking as he storms in.  
“Why did you do it?”  
“Calm down mate.” Carl says pushing him back.  
“Don’t call me mate.”  
“I’ll deal with this Carl!” Chas shouts.   
“I was right from the start weren’t I."   
“Aaron please. I never meant to hurt ya. I love ya.”   
“Yeah well I hate ya, I’m better off without a mam.” Aaron says storming off again out of the house.

“Hay hay hay.” Robert says catching him as he storms down the middle of the village.  
“Get off.” Aaron says shrugging him off as he tries to walk away.  
“Lets just get you back to your mum’s and paddy’s.”  
“Sept she don’t live there no more.”  
“What’d you mean?”  
“She cheated on him.” Aaron says calming down a little but his cheeks still have that little twitch he gets when he’s angry. “How could she do this to him?”  
“What Paddy? Didn’t know you cared about him.”  
“Couse I do Rob.”  
“Ok, were go back to Paddy’s Im not letting you do anything stupid to who ever this man was.”

“Aaron!” Paddy shouts as Aaron storms upstairs.  
“Im just gonna try and calm him down a bit then you can talk.” Robert tells Paddy awkwardly before heading upstairs to Aaron’s room. “Ive never seen you this upset Aaron.”  
“It was Carl. She’s never gonna change.” He says through gritted teeth. “Im gonna kill ‘im.”  
“No, your not.” Robert tells him grabbing him and pulling him into a hug. “Your not allowed to go get yourself arrested you here me.”  
“Paddy was the best thing thats Ever happened to her.”  
“I think Paddy’s the best thing thats ever happened to you Aaron.”  
“Ive never had anything this... stable.” Aaron tells him after a minute.  
“Not even at your dads?”  
“Especially not at…his.”  
"I’m sure Paddy’d let you stay here.”  
“I thought you’d be at home.”  
“Stopped off at the pub to see Diane. I can ask Paddy if you want?”  
“No…you go home I’ll ask.” He snuggles his head in the crook of Robert’s neck before releasing him. “Go on your family would of missed ya.”  
“Ok.” Robert says before kissing him quickly. “Text me.”

“Robert!” The little girl screams hugging him.  
“Vic. Missed you.”  
“What’d you get me!”  
“Its good to see you’ve missed me too.”  
“We really haven't.” Katie teases walking in from the living room.  
“I might of if you brought me something.” Andy says walking in behind her.   
“Just some trinkets and stuff.” Robert says dumping his bag on the table and pulling out 3 key chains. “Here.” He says turning round and giving one to Vic. “Andy.”   
“Thanks mate. You have fun?”  
“Yeah.” He stands in the kitchen alone as the three walk off and realises he doesn’t want Aaron to live at Paddys. He wants him here, with him, no more lying, no more sneaking around. France was the best week of his entire life, every week can be like that, he thinks to himself, every week for the rest of their lives.

The next day Aarons under a car when he see’s a pair of feet. “Who is it?!”  
“Robert.” Robert answers and Aaron’s rolls out. “How’d it go with Paddy?”  
“Yeah hes letting me stay…Whats wrong?”  
“Can we talk? No here, somewhere more privet.” Aaron smiles at him and hops up straight away.  
“Can’t of missed me that much already.” Aaron whispers seeing no one else is there.  
“Its not about that, well it is but…” Robert trails off clenching his jaw a little.  
“What?”   
“I want us to be together.”  
“Robert we kinda are.”  
“Kind of yeah…If we just told everyone then…” Aaron cuts him off with wide eyes.  
“Robert! No. No you…you didn’t want that just the same as I didn’t. Its not happening.”  
“Every single day of our lives could be like last week Aaron. Tell me last week wasn’t the Best week of your life.”  
“Im not listaning to this.” He says walking off before Robert grabs his arm and Aaron pulls away. “Don’t Robert.” He says as he continues walking.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this has token so long and is shorter then the other chapters.

“Is Aaron here?” Robert asked Paddy. “I knocked on the front door but no one answered.”  
“Yeah stormed in a minute ago go through.” Paddy said holding a annoyed looking cat.  
“Can we talk?” Robert said seeing Aaron sat on the sofa watching tv.  
“Changed your mind?” Aaron asked not looking up.  
“No, but I think you should change yours.”  
“Not happening Robert.”  
“You cant live your entire life a lie Aaron.”  
“Oi.” Aaron whispered angrily. “I can live my life how ever the hell I want. How you live yours is your business but if you do, if you tell everyone your gay or what ever don’t expect me to come anywhere near you.” He whispered continuously looking behind Robert to check no body was there.  
“Aaron.” Robert said hurt, eyes brows knocking together.  
“I mean it, I’m not being friends with someone like you.” He said turning back to the tv. Robert wanted to tell him he couldn’t do it without him, he couldn’t be ‘out’ without having Aaron, he was the whole point he wanted this. But instead he just felt hurt. Hurt Aaron could drop him like this, that he obvisly didn’t mean as much to Aaron as Aaron did to him and that he would judge him? Not just for wanting to be honest but for being who he is?  
“Screw you Aaron.” He said before storming out.  
“What was that about?” Aaron heard Paddy ask, he looked up from the screen a little panicked.  
“What’d you mean?” He asked worried that Paddy over heard him and Robert.  
“Robert stormed out through the surgery, has something happened?”  
“Nothing for you to worry about.” 

It was a few days later when they saw each other again, Robert was sent to the garage by his dad to get some stuff they ordered from Cain for one of the tractors. He was talking to Cain when Aaron walked in in full overalls, an outfit Robert really didn't want to see Aaron in right now, Cain left as soon as he gave Robert what he came in for leaving Robert and Aaron on their own. Robert picked up the box as he felt Aaron standing behind him.  
“Something you want Aaron?” He asked turning around.  
“So you told everyone your... yet?” Aaron asked almost angrily.  
“Why’d you care?” He looked to Aaron then back down at the box. “No I haven't."  
“Sorry about the other day.” He said trying to put his hand on Roberts arm but Robert shrugged away. “But if you haven’t told anyone then we can still be…”  
“Be what Aaron?” Robert cut in angrily. “Thought you didn't want to be friends with someone like me.”  
“Look I’m sorry I just…I thought you were going to tell everyone.”  
“I got that.” He said with an angry laugh in his voice.  
“What stopped you?”  
“There wasn’t any point. I wanted… I wanted us to be together, to be happy. Theres no point me telling anyone anything if I don't have you. It doesn’t matter what people think, if we have each other I don’t care…”  
“I care Robert! I cant tell my friends, my family that I’m one of them!” Aaron whispered angrily.  
“One of them?” Robert replied trying not to sound offended. They both stood their facing each other angrily for a second before Robert couldn’t do it anymore. He looked like he was somewhere between laughing and crying as he shook his head at him, there was so much he wanted to say but didn’t know how.  
“Just go Robert.” Aaron said clenching his jaw and Robert left. The only thing on Aaron’s mind was proving Robert wrong, showing him he didn’t need to be out. That he wasn’t gay. 

Aaron marched into the pub and ordered a drink and grabbed a menu before sitting in a booth, it was clear to Chas that her son was angry and she was going to go talk to him when Adam and Holly walked in and sat beside him.  
“You ok?” Adam asked as Holly walked over with two drinks for them. Aaron just wanted to sit in silence but when he saw Holly he had an idea, he felt bad for even thinking about it but he wanted to make Robert jealous, no, he thought to himself. He didn’t want to make Robert jealous he wanted to prove a point.  
“Alright Holly?” He said to the girl sat opposite him who clearly had a crush on him.  
“Yeah how about yourself?” She said with a small smile.  
“Better now your here.” He said with a flirty smile. “Both of you I mean.” He said still looking at Holly.  
“What where you in a mood about?” Adam asked Aaron.  
“N…nothing important.”

Robert was unusually quiet for the next few days and his family could tell, not that they cared why he was quiet. Robert was having lunch in the cafe when Donna pulled out a seat beside him and sat down.  
“Whats got you all sulky?”  
“What? Nothing mind your own.”  
“If you say so.” Donna said. “I didn’t know if you wanted to go to town later or something?” Robert was about to say no when Aaron walked in, laughing with Holly.  
“Sure why not.” Robert told Donna, looking at Aaron as he did so.  
“Great. See you at the bus stop at 4?”  
“Yeah.” He said looking at her as she left then looking back to Aaron. The pair sat down together with their sandwiches and Robert ordered another cup of coffee so he could stay.  
“Your really good with your hands you know.” Holly said and Aaron nearly spat his tea out. “Not like that-“ She laughed. “well I wouldn't know but your good with cars.”  
“Well its my job I’ve got to be good at it.”  
“Yeah I know but…” Holly said and Robert almost felt sick at the obvious flirting. She smiled and Aaron smiled back at her. “Thanks for showing me some mechanics skills.”  
“Means your have to teach me something too.” Aaron nearly cringed at his words but he knew Robert was listening and anyway he wanted this, didn’t he? To go out with Holly and show Robert he doesn’t need him, need to be ‘out’. Aaron reached his hand out across the table and gently put his hand on Holly's and smiled.  
“You wanna go out later?” He asked her and Robert had to stop himself from going over. “Just us?” She smiled back.  
“Sure.” She said taking his hand and Robert stood up and walked out. As he got outside he lent against the wall and pulled his hands down his face.  
“The house is empty later.” Holly told Aaron.  
“Really?” He said trying to smile.  
“Yeah, come round at 6.” Aaron smiled trying to convince himself that it would be ok.

Robert put on his best date outfit and met Donna at the bus stop and went to town with her, he tried to forget about Aaron as she dragged him to some movie that he sat through silently. Donna walked out without him once it ended he saw her standing outside the cinema with her arms crossed.  
“Whats wrong with you?” He asked annoyed.  
“You! I thought…I thought you liked me.” Robert walked forward and kissed her, it didn’t feel the same, as Donna kissed him back he moved one hand behind her back and placed the other on her face to try and make it better. It wasn’t working, he liked it but it wasn’t like when he kissed Aaron. He opens his eyes and pulled back slowly. “I do like you.” He told her, but as she smiled and started walking to the bus stop he sighed. He liked Donna but only as a friend and he knew he’d end up braking her heart and that wasn’t something he wanted to do. He followed her to the empty bus stop that she was leant against smiling, the bus wasn’t due for awhile so he walked up to her and they started kissing again.

Aaron was sat on his bed wondering what on earth he was doing, he didn’t want to do anything with Holly. As he held his phone in his hand he just wanted to call Robert and tell him that he was sorry, that he wanted to be with him, but he didn’t he put his phone in his pocket and walked out. The farm Holly lived on wasn’t far from the village so it didn’t take him long to get there. He knocked and she answered with a beer can in her hand. “Come in.” He smiled as she gave him a beer too but he lent back when she tried to kiss him.  
“Aaron?” She laughed confused. “I thought this is what you meant.”  
“Yeah it is, I just want to make sure you want it too.” Aaron said nervously, he opens his beer and drank.  
“I know what I’m doing.” She said walking closer to him and he put his can down a little. He knew he didn't want to do this now, he’s never been interested in women and now he’s been with Robert he wasn’t sure if he could fake it. He sucked his lips in nervously and put a hand on Holly's arm, if he could do this then he could just fake it for the rest of his life he told himself as he lent in a little as he stopped biting his lips. He lent in and kissed her, closing his eyes as he did so. They broke the kiss and Aaron drank the other half of his beer. “Can I have a can?” He asked and she kissed him again before going to the fridge and getting another. He drank it quickly as Holly held his hand and lead him to her bedroom.

Andy drove Robert into the village the next day and they went to the small corner shop. “How’d your date with Donner go?” Andy asked as he picked up a basket.  
“What? How did you know…”  
“Katie told me, so?”  
“It went…good, I guess.”  
“So your gonna see her again, get together with her?” Andy asked as they walked round the shop picking up what was on their shopping list.  
“Not sure, don’t know if she’s my type.” Andy rolled his eyes at him as they got to the counter.  
“You could at least call if you know your not coming home.” Robert heard someone say as they entered the shop.  
“How was I meant to know?” He heard Aaron say and he turned round to look at the pair. “It escalated quickly.”  
“I really don’t want to know Aaron.” Andy payed and they walked out of the shop, Aaron looked up at Robert as he passed then down, not being able to keep eye contact. He didn't cheat on him but he still felt like he’d betrayed Robert. A part of him felt better about himself but the only thing last night really proved was that he defiantly wasn’t into women, at all. At least he knew what he was meant to do so Holly didn't know he was mainly faking it.

Robert decided he’d had enough of Aaron, Aaron didn't want him but he knew someone who did. Once Robert and Andy had left the shop Robert walked over to Donnas house and knocked on the door. Him and Donna decided to spend the day together in Hoten, then the next day in the village and went on another date two days after that to a small restaurant he thought she might like. He was board of the conversations between them by the end of the meal and was over the moon when she said she didn't want dessert, he didn't know how he’d managed to spend so much time alone with her but at least everyone in the village knew they were dating now. They got to the bus stop again and started making out. “You wanna stay round mine tonight?” Robert asked her and she stepped back a little.  
“Robert.”  
“What? Don’t you want this?” He said trying to kiss her again.  
“No, well yes but not now. We’ve been having fun and I want to wait.”  
“Wait? Wait for what we’ve known each other for years, we both like each other.” Donna looked at him, her head tilting to the side a little.  
“Am I just a rebound? After that girl.”  
“What no, I…” Robert said turning around.  
“I know you really liked her, I could see it we could all see it.”  
“You don’t even know what your talking about Donna, she was nothing ok just…” He said turning full circle so he faced her again. “There with someone else new anyway, not someone they actually like but still. Donna I’m single now thats all that maters, I really like you.”  
“Or you just want to sleep with me? And I don’t want to be that girl Robert, I’m not sleeping with you anytime soon so you can either dump me for that or live with it?”  
“Ok I’ll wait, I’ll wait.” He said with a fake smile on. “Lets head back.”

Aaron was starting to get fed up of going out with Holly, the talking was ok, his best friend telling him he’ll kill him if he hurts his sister was slightly annoying, the sex felt gross and the way he missed Robert hurt. He didn't think missing someone could physically hurt like this did. He hadn’t even seen him round the village since the shop and though him and Holly had done it a few times he ached for Roberts body and touch, but that didn't mean he couldn’t touch himself thinking about him -something that Robert was also doing a lot of since they ended. Aaron slowly walked over to the pub to meet Holly, they sat down at a table and he was glad when Chas let him have a beer. Adam and his new girlfriend sat down with them after awhile which Aaron was relieved about. Aaron was much happier talking to Adam, he’d almost forgot about Holly, he was just having a laugh with his friend. Him and Adam were talking about a new game coming out when he noticed Robert coming in with Donna. Aaron stayed focused on Adam as the pair sat down in a booth. “What happened with you two?” Adam asked him.  
“What who?” Aaron asked confused.  
“You and Robert, you were bessy mates and now its like you don’t even know each other.”  
“We’re just not friends anymore, that ok with you?” Aaron said slightly to angrily for Adam to believe it was nothing.  
Aaron could see Robert looking at him from his booth and after half an hour he couldn’t take it anymore so he got up and walked to the toilets hoping Robert would follow him, which he did.

He waited at the sinks for a few seconds before the door opened and Robert walked in.  
“Why’d you keep looking at me?” Aaron asked bluntly, Robert walked up and down to check that they were alone which they were.  
“You know why.”  
“We’re over Robert, deal with it.”  
“I see you’ve moved on, having fun with Holly?” Aaron didn't answer. “Heard you spent the night at hers, enjoy it?”  
“Fuck you.”  
“I wish you would.” Robert said quietly and when Aaron didn't say anything Robert stepped closer to him, close enough to kiss him and also lean on the door so no one could come in. “I thought you were with Donna now?”  
“What if I am?” Again Aaron said nothing. “I know you don’t want to be with her, your gay Aaron nothings gonna change that.”  
“Maybe if I try hard enough.” Aaron said going to try and get past him but Robert put his hands on his shoulders concerned.  
“Don't, you cant change who you are and you don’t need to.” Robert said in his soft caring voice. Aaron looked at him for a second, eyes wildly looking at him, before lunging forward and kissing him. Catching Robert off guard Aaron wrapped one hand behind the boys head as the kiss deepened, Robert sunk into the kiss just before Aaron pulled back.  
“I shouldn’t of done that.” He says, hand still on Roberts head. Robert goes to kiss him again but he moves his hands and walks away to the said. “Move.” He tells him, eyes closed. Robert steps out the way of the door and watches as he goes to sit back with Holly. He sits back with Donna and he can tell she thinks somethings off, he smiles knowing he’s going to have to improve his ‘poker face’.

Over the next week he improves it a lot, pretending he’s interested in Donna as he becomes increasingly more irritated and disinterested. As he sees Holly and Aaron together more it gets easier to hide how he feels, something he’s noticed Aaron’s not to good at.  
Aaron jumped from avoiding Holly to being with her all the time, he didn’t know which was the best way to go. It was worse now that Holy's family said he could stay round any nights he wanted, which was non but he didn’t want to tell them that. He’d finally had enough after a young man came into the garage with ripped muscles and a very small white vest showing off all his tattoos, Aaron was never one for looking at men but oh god he couldn’t help himself with this one. He told Paddy and Holly he was going to town with friends that night and after convincing Holly not to come he grabbed the bus to Hoten to see what fun he could have at bar west.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As this is a story about them when they were younger I decided to copy a lot of dialog from Aaron's sl when he first came to the village, if you haven't watched it then I suggest it as it was written and played out really well. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Aaron’s not really nervous as he sits on the bus or as he walks in but when he steps into the loud crowded bar he feels his newly found confidence fade away. He looks around then to his fake ID, he hopes its good enough as he walks over to the bar. He’s not sure what he wants, he doesn’t think he wants to go back to some strangers house but he doesn’t want to start some serious relationship. Maybe tonight will just be a tester and he'll come back another night to find a bloke. He looks over to where him and Robert sat the one time they came in together. A man stands beside him at the bar and gets a drink before leaving and Aaron orders a beer. He looks round again nervously as he waits for his drink before going and sitting near the pool table where some men, including the one who stood next to him, are playing. He looks down to his drink, he does really care for Robert but being with him scares him more then anything, well almost anything but he doesn’t want to think about that. He felt so safe with Robert, knew he wouldn't hurt him and he trusted him completely, he’d never felt safe around a person like that before. He never wanted to be with someone so much, he’d be happy just sitting watching the tv with him for hours or talking till the sun came up or just doing anything with Robert he felt like life had some meaning when he was with him. With Holly he just wanted to make sure her and others thought he was something he wasn’t and then counted down the seconds till he could leave. The more he thought about Robert the more he wanted to leave Bar West but he desperately wanted to move on. The man from before walks over.  
“Fancy a game?” The man asks with a pool cue in his hand.  
“Hey?”  
“Game of pool promise I’ll go easy on ya.”  
“Urr your alright I cant.”  
“Its only pool, my shout.” Before the man can say anything else Aaron stands up and runs out the door.

He runs down the street till he finds some bins to kick and punch, he stands out of breath before finding a taxi spot to get a lift home. He wipes his hands down his face as he sits in the taxi, telling himself that he’d go back again another night. When he gets dropped off his first thought was that he wanted to see Robert. But he couldn’t. He couldn’t let him know how much he needed him, he through to himself that maybe seeing Holly would do the trick but knew it wouldn't so he walked straight into Paddy’s house and upstairs. He kicked his shoes off and laid down on his bed trying to remember how Robert felt in his arms and how his kiss felt to help him get off to sleep.

Robert laid in his bed unable to get to sleep as well, he was horny and sad which wasn’t a great mood for getting to sleep. He moved and threw his duvet off then on again and twisted it round himself but the bed felt too small and the duvet too cold with only one body in the bed. He stared up at the ceiling remembering their time in Paris, wishing they could of just stayed there forever and not of come home. He rolls on to his side and wonders what would happen if he told everyone, things wouldn't change that much would it? But he’s always known his dad doesn’t love him as much as he does Andy and this was just another reason he wasn't good enough, maybe this would change everything. What would he do if his dad threw him out? Aaron wouldn't want him and he’s not sure his friends would want him either. He starts to cry as he realises that telling people could leed to his biggest fear. Being alone. But he already is isn’t he.

Aaron rolled out of bed but as he sat there he wondered why he even bothered getting up. He managed to drag himself downstairs where Paddy was already having breakfast and he put some bread in the toaster for himself.   
“Have a good time last night?” Paddy asked as he ate.  
“Umm.” Aaron answered getting a plate and the butter out. “Han’t seen my phone have you?”  
“No. Its probably in your room somewhere.”   
“Probably.” Aaron said as he buttered his toast.

Robert sat in the cricket pavilion trying to avoid Donna, she just wanted to ‘hang out’ and even though he knew he was getting closer to sleeping with her he didn’t really know if he wanted that anymore. Maybe he could find someone else or just give up but he didn’t want to use Donna when he didn’t even want her, he knew he wasn’t a very nice person but he wasn’t that mean. Well he hoped he wasn’t. He got his phone out, he always checked to see if Aaron phoned even though he never did, when it started ringing and he was called back to the farm. His failed attempts to find a job meant that he now worked at the farm full time, and Debby was going to drop any day now which meant Andy didn’t work half as much as he used to. Robert didn’t mind though, and he knew Andy would be a good dad given some practise. As he walked home he started thinking about weather he’d ever have children, he’d always wanted a kid and a wife and a large fancy house, but now he thinks he’d leed a happy life with just him and…no he wasn’t going to think about Him today. 

Aaron sat in the cafe, not quite heart broke, as Holly dumped him. He didn’t know weather to protest or not. He cared about her and he felt like he should act like he cared more to seemed more straight but he knew she was better off without him. Aaron walked out of the cafe and looked over to paddy's house to find the man from the bar and Paddy talking, he stood watching till the man left then then walked over in the opposite direction. He sat outside the back of the pub frowning stones at beer barrels, playing out what the man could of said and what Paddy might say in his head till it drove him sick and he stood up to walk to Paddys house. He opened the door to the surgery sheepishly, Paddy was sat behind the desk.  
“I thought today was your afternoon off.” Paddy said looking up from the paper work.  
“You thought wrong didn’t ya.” Aaron said shutting the door as he walked in and put his hands in his pockets.  
“I have to say that friend of yours is very good looking.” Pearl said walking through the other door. “If I was 20 years younger.” She said with a smile. “Oh what the hell 25."  
“Who’s that then?” Aaron asked.  
“The one who brought your phone back.” Paddy said getting it out of a draw and giving it to Aaron.. “Du dumm, said you left it at the pub last night."  
“My phone.” Aaron said quietly.  
“Course its your phone.” Paddy laughed.  
"Almost restores ones faith in human nature.” Pearl said before walking off back to the main surgery.  
“I spose.” Aaron said quietly getting more confused.  
“Left his number.” Paddy said handing that over as well.  
“Bin it.” Aaron said trying to walk away realising that the man hadn’t said anything.  
“No, ring him and say thank you and think yourself lucky he didn’t spend all night ringing Australia.” Aaron took the peace of paper and through it in the bin as he walked off. Breathing a sigh of relief as soon as he was out of the office. 

Aaron walked upstairs half in a world of his own looking at his phone. No missed calls from Robert, he didn’t like the fact he was disappointed in that. He couldn’t lie he was so board without him, the only friend he had was Adam and he could hardly talk to him about this. Maybe he should just find another girl…but that wouldn't be fun either. He couldn’t get a boy…no he didn’t want to think of the word it made everything seem so much more really. Even though he’s been with Robert so he cant really ever deny he’s gay but the thought of having a boyfriend terrifies him. Maybe he should call the man from last night, see if this man could be the person to get Robert out of his systems. 

The next day Paddy stood silently as Pearl spoke till she noticed he wasn’t listening.  
“Are you ok?” She asked.  
“Well Im a bit worried about Aaron he seems…I don’t know he’s not right anyway.”  
“Their all the same at that age, sex drugs and rock and roll.”  
“Don’t say that.”  
“Well sex and drugs anyway. And that awful music where all they do is talk.” They changed the subject as Aaron walked in to the office.   
“Have you seen my iPod?” Aaron asks disinterested.   
“You’ve not lost that now? Did you ring that lad to say thank you?”  
“No.”  
“After he’s come all this way?”  
“Will you stop going on about my flaming phone.” Aaron said walking out in a huff. 

Paddy stood in the pub talking to Marlon who stood behind that bar.   
“You seen Aaron?” Paddy asked.  
“Look we’ve been through all this, mate your worried about him but following him round checking up on him isn’t going to help.”  
“What if its drugs?” Paddy asked thinking about what Pearl said.  
“Whats given you that idea?”  
“Well thats what they say to look out for isn’t it? Change in mood, secrecy, aggression. Well I looked it up on the internet.”  
“Have you looked in his room?”  
“No I haven’t.”  
“No thats an invasion of privacy but you should speak to Chas.”  
“Nope.”  
“She should take responsibility.”  
“No he would see that as a real betrayal. I’ll just keep an eye on him it’ll be something of nothing.” 

Aaron dug around in the bin quickly before finding the phone number and taking it out, Paddy walked in and he quickly shoved it in his pocket.  
“Alright Aaron what you doing down here?”  
“I was looking for you.”   
“Its half 6 surgeries shut.”  
“Thought you were working late.”  
“No I was upstairs.”  
“Alright.” Aaron says trying to walk away.  
“What did you want?” Just to tell you I was going out.”  
“Where?” Paddy said growing concerned.   
“Just to town.”  
“I’ll give you a lift.” Paddy said wanting to see where he was going.  
“No your alright I don’t want to ruin your evening.”  
“No you wont be, Ive got some antibiotics to drop off its on the way so.”  
“I don’t know what time Im leaving.” Aaron said trying to walk off again.  
“We’ll go what ever time you want.”  
“I don’t want a lift.”  
“Your getting a lift, give us a shout when your ready.” Paddy said walking off.  
Aaron stood worried, trying to think of were Paddy could drop him off so that he wouldn't see where he was going. 

Not to long after he was sat in Paddy's car in Hotten.  
“Where you want dropping off?”  
“Anywhere.”  
“Where you going?” Paddy asked concerned.   
“I don’t know yet.” Aaron said getting annoyed. “And no before you ask I don’t want a lift home.” They drove a bit further before Paddy pulled over.  
“I just need to know who your hanging out with.”  
“Right I’ll tell you then, not. I’ll see you later.” Aaron said before getting out of the car, he watched him drive off before walking to bar west. 

"You alright?” The man from before asked, standing in front of bar west. “You got your phone then?”  
“Yeah you shouldn’t of come round I could of come and got it.”  
“I wont of but your dad told me to drop it off.”  
“Hes not my dad.”  
“Dont worry I didn’t tell him."  
“Tell him what?”  
“That you left it here.”  
“I don’t know what your thinking but I’m not..”  
“Not?”  
“I dont normally hang around in dumps like this.”  
“Its not that bad. You gonna come in for a pint?” Aaron looked inside through the window and decided not to.  
“No got somewhere I need to be.”   
“You sure?”  
“I said no dint I?”  
“Alright. Well you have my number.”  
“No I binned it.”  
“Well-“ the man said getting a card out of his pocket and Aaron looked around nervously. “Have on of my business cards.” 

Paddy saw the man pass something discreetly to a nervous looking Aaron, or a nervous Aaron pass something to the man, before he then drove off back home (getting himself more and more worried about Aaron.)  
“Thanks." Aaron said to the man before looking back inside the bar. “Maybe I’ll have that pint…” He trailed off as he spotted two men down the street making out, it wouldn’t of bothered him if one of them didn’t look familiar. If the one leaning against the wall didn’t have golden hair and was stupidly tall with a stupid perfect butt. Before he knew it Aaron had pulled the other man off the blond and punched him in the face. The blond boy punched Aaron in the face as a reflex before Aaron’s name fell from his lips realising it was him. Aaron punched him before he knew it and Robert stood hands holding his bleeding nose.  
“What the hell Aaron!” Robert shouted as the phone boy ran up and stood behind Aaron in time to here him say it.  
“You know him?” The phone boy asked and the other boy stood up next to Robert.  
“Id run if I was you mate.” Aaron said angrily and the boy scarpered as Aaron wiped his own bleeding nose. As Aaron had his hand to his nose Robert pushed him hard and he nearly fell over as “Don’t tell him what to do!”. Robert shouted.  
He pushed Robert back hard and nearly knocked him off balanced and Robert punched him again which lead to another punched from Aaron and Robert knew he made the wrong choose as Aaron punched him a third time as he tried to put his hans on Aarons shoulders to calm him down. Robert knelt down on the floor as the phone man held Aaron back. “Why the hell were you kissing him!” Aaron shouted.  
“Im allowed to! You don’t want me do you?! You don’t want anything to do with people like me!”  
"Don't.” Aaron said turning in a circle to try and calm himself down.   
“What your together?” The phone man asked confused.  
“Shut up!” Robert shouted and Aaron faced him again as Robert stood up.  
“Don’t you talk to him like that!”  
“What but it was ok for your to talk to…to…who ever he was like you did!”   
“Im not snogging his face off!” Aaron said getting in Roberts face.  
“Im leaving.” The phone man said putting his hands up and walking away.  
“You have no say over who I screw! Your the one fucking Holly!” Robert shouted loudly into his face.  
“Shut up!” Aaron said pushing him again but lighter then before and Robert pushed back harder but not as before. Aaron then pushed Robert hard sending him to the wall and Robert punched him again. Aaron held his bloodie nose as he walked up close to Robert, so close their faces nearly touched. He did it to try and scare him but Robert grabbed the back of his head and pulled him in closer till their mouths crashed together. Aaron grabbed his waist as Robert held his head and they stood there kissing deeply for a while till Aaron pulled off roughly and wiped his mouth looking around.   
“What scared Potter?” Robert laughed to himself and Aaron gave him an a look that showed how much he didn’t like, or understand, that reference. Robert stood breathing heavily getting his breath back as Aaron did too, the pair standing further away now.   
“That cant happen again.” Aaron said.  
“What?” Robert laughed. “You cant be serious.”  
“Deadly.” Aaron said turning back to him but he couldn’t help suck in his own lips as he looked him up and down. Suddenly he felt something hit his back and drip down. He turned around to find a smoothie cup on the floor behind him and a puddle of pink smoothie at his feet. “Aaron I’m…” Robert started to say before Aaron spotted the man laughing from across the street. Aaron was about to march over when Robert grabbed his shoulders. “Get off me!” Aaron turned around and shouted at him, he turned back and Robert stood next to him them both looking at the men. Once one of the men on the pavement noticed the pairs bloody noses and hands he nudged the others and the group ran off down the road. “Its ok Aaron.” Robert said softly.  
“How can you say that? Its never gonna be ok.” Aaron said to Robert before running off in the opposite direction of the men. 

Aaron opened his front door and walks up the stairs, he opens the door to his bedroom to find leaflets laid neatly on his bed. He picks one up and reads the words Drugs written across the top. “Paddy!” Aaron shouts seeing that all of them are for people on drugs. He runs downstairs quickly as Paddy walks through the front door and Aaron lifts up the leaflets that are in his hand. “You been in my room?”  
“Well I didn’t find your stash if thats what your worried about.”  
“My what?”  
“Your stash thats the word for it isn’t it.” He says walking through to the kitchen.   
“So thats what this is about?” Aaron said following him and putting the leaflets on the table hard. “You think Im doing drugs?”  
“What happened to your face? And no.” Aarons face was only a little bruised now he’d wiped the blood off.  
“Good because Im not.”   
“I think what your doing is worse, dealing.”  
“Are you mental?”  
“I know what I saw.”  
“What you going on about?”  
“I followed you, I knew I shouldn’t off but I needed to know what was going on.”  
“You had no right.”  
“I saw you outside that pub.”  
“What you see?” Aaron said getting scared. “I didn’t go in there."  
“I saw you with that lad who brought your phone back the one that you said you didn’t even know, but it looked like you did know him it looked like you were there meeting him.”  
“Why are you doing this, why cant you just stay out of my life?"  
“Because I want to help.”  
“I don’t need you too.”  
“Yes you do but I cant help you unless your honest with me, so please, tell me whats going on.”   
“Nothing.” Aaron said walking past him, knocking him with his shoulder, going into the living room.  
“I fished this out your jeans.” Paddy said holding up the number. “I knew there was something wrong by the way you reacted to him coming round here. You either tell me or I’m ringing him. Either way, I’m getting the truth.” 

After a moment of silence Paddy walks over to the home phone and starts diling the number on the paper, Aaron walks over and snatches the phone out of his hands.  
“He knows nothing about me.”  
“Are you his dealer?” Paddy asks.   
"Have you heard yourself? Do you know how mad this sounds?"  
“Well it might do if you didn’t have form.”  
“Number one thats in the past.” Aaron says pointing a finger a Paddy. “Number two you’ve been watching to much CSI.”  
“Well you might think I don’t know anything about this stuff.”  
“Yeah because you don’t.”   
“Yeah well Ive read. And the signs and your behaviour it all fits.”  
“What behaviour?!”  
“Your moodie and secretive, your fighting, and your out most nights.”  
“Hello, im a teenager.”  
“No, its more then that.”  
“Im done here.” Aaron says walking back into the kitchen.  
“Holly covers for you.” Aaron turns round in the door way. “She said she’s never seen you taking anything."  
“You’ve talked to here?”  
“Yeah and I’ll talk to who ever I need to to get the true.”  
“Ive told you but your not listening. You just think you’ve got it all figured out! Is this your way of getting rid of me?! Make me out to be some kind of junky or dealer so you can justify kicking me out?! Because if you want me to go Paddy then I’ll just go!”  
“No.”  
“Then just back off!” Aaron said before walking through the kitchen and upstairs to his room.

Paddy followed him up and knocked on his door before walking in anyway.   
“Is this a raid? Officer.” Aaron said calmly, laid on his bed with his hands behind his head as he looks up.  
“Mate. We need to talk about this.”  
“Im not a dealer, search all you want.”  
“Alright I believe you.”Aaron turns his head to look at him.  
“Really?”  
“Yeah. But if its not drugs then its something else.” Aaron turns his head back to the ceiling with a sigh. “And I think its something to do with that lad.”  
“No its not.”  
“I don’t understand why you’d meet him when you were so annoyed about him coming here. He only brought your mobile back I thought you’d be grateful.”  
“Could you shut up about him I couldn’t give a toss about him. I didn’t meet him there he was just stood outside that stupid pub.” Aaron said getting up and looking out the window.  
“So what were you doing there then if you weren’t meeting him?”  
“Nothing.”  
“Well you had to of been doing something were you meeting somebody else there.”   
“I never went in so why you going on about that place.”   
“Because you had to be there for a reason and I want to know what it was.”   
“Its got nothing to do with you so just shut up going on about it.”  
“What you getting upset for?”  
“Im not.”  
“Well look whatever it is you know I’ll under stand.” Paddy said as Aaron walked up to him so Paddy moved back enough so that Aaron could shut the door on him. “I wanna help.” Paddy said from behind the door as Aaron laid back on his bed.

Robert hoped he could catch a late bus, he just missed the last one and the next wouldn't be for another hour, Aaron had gotten a taxi but Robert didn’t have the money for that, he hoped Aaron would still be awake by the time he got into Emmerdale so they could talk. Kissing that boy just felt the same as kissing Donna, neither where as good as Aaron. Neither made him feel the same way and he started to wonder in anyone ever could make him feel the way he does when he's with Aaron.

Aaron walked downstairs after sometime and grabbed a beer from the fridge as he went to walk upstairs again Paddy called his name from the doorway into the living room. “Ive just been on the internet, and Ive looked at the website of that pub you so desperately didn’t want to be seen in.” Aaron turned and looked at him. “Its a gay pub.” Paddy said. Aaron looked down not being able to look at him anymore. “But then you knew that didn’t you.” Aaron didn’t say anything, he just looked at his beer so Paddy walked over. “Come on it doesn’t matter you can talk to me.” He stopped in front of Aaron. “Are you, are you gay?” Aaron looked slightly further away from Paddy. “Because that all make sense-“ Paddy said continuing. “The way you reacted when that boy turned up, falling out with Rob, Holly dumping you...”  
“She doesn’t know.” Aaron said walking to go back upstairs when Paddy walked in front of him.   
“Its alright.” Paddy said, hands on Aaron’s arms to stop him from going and also to show that he’s there for him. 

Aaron walks back through to the kitchen and Paddy follows, Aaron looks out of the window into the night as Paddy stands in the middle of the kitchen.   
“This your plan is it.” Aaron says after a few minutes of silence. “Keep staring at me in till I talk?”   
“Ive been waiting for you to answer my question.”   
“And what questions that then?” Aaron said looking up a bit to stop himself from crying.   
“Aaron dont pretend you don’t know.”  
“Just because I stand outside a pub doesn’t make me gay.”   
“But you were meeting someone there.”  
“Why are you so obsessed with that guy? Do you fancy him or something cuz I can give him your number."   
“You’ve made it quite clear you don’t want me to meet him. And that because your scared isn’t it? Your scared he might tell me the truth.”  
“I have to get out of here.” Aaron said turning around and walking fast in the direction of the door till paddy stopped him.  
“Just calm down.”   
“Yeah I was calm till you started messing with my head!”  
“Right I’m sorry but w-what were you w-what were you what umm-”  
"Shut up.” Aaron said putting his hands on his head.  
“How how how often have you bee-"  
“Shut up!”   
“Is is that where you met him?”  
“Shut up, shut up..”  
“Its just its just, he seems like a really nice lad.”  
“Shut up.”  
“Is he is he your boyfriend?”  
“Shut up!” Aaron said angrily turning round and punching Paddy, knocking him to the floor, where he punched him in till he could stop himself.

Once he stopped himself Aaron ran out off the house into the garden and cried up against the wall, a battered and bruised Paddy sat on the floor. Aaron slowly made his way inside again, Paddy was lent up against a wall in the kitchen and when he saw Aaron e moved away scared.   
“Im so sorry Paddy. Please don’t be scared. I never meant to do this. I just want to help. What can I do. Anything. I’ll do anything.” Aaron said crying, kneeling down so he was Paddys hight on the floor. “Talk to me.” Paddy said and Aaron nodded. 

Paddy got up and washed his hands, looking out of the window into the night as Aaron stood against the far wall of the kitchen crying lightly.  
“Think Im gonna turn my back on you now? Cuz of this?” Aaron wiped his tears as he walked into the middle of the kitchen, slightly closer to Paddy.   
“I don't deserve it. Thought you’d want me out, everyone else would of had the police here by now.” He said handing Paddy some kitchen roll to dry his hands with.   
Paddy leant against the sink as Aaron lent against the other counter so they faced each other. “It doesn’t matter if your…”  
“But I’ve been with girls.” Aaron said wiping a tear.  
“Maybe your bisexual. But you’ve hardly had a long line of conquests Ive had more then you and look at the state of me. You should be fighting them off but your not because maybe your just not that interested.”  
“Ive tried, I’ve really tried.”  
“You shouldn't have to try, you shoult just feel it.”  
“I don’t want to be like this Paddy.”   
“You don’t have a choose. If your gay your gay, and thats just… and you are aren't you?”   
“Yeah.” Aaron whispers. 

Aaron helps Paddy to the sofa. “We need to get you to a doctor.”  
“Its not that bad.”  
“It must be a relief, now that you’ve told me. You can live your life, be yourself. It’ll be easier.”  
“Easier to what? Be some kind of queer?” Aaron said disgusted.  
“Why would you use a word like that?”  
"Cuz its what people will say. Im not like that. You don’t get it, I kicked some kids head in at school cuz he was gay. And all my mates thought I was cool for it, its just who I am. I’ll never, never be one of them.” Aaron said walking upstairs. 

A while later Paddy walked up stairs with two teas, he could hear loud music from Aarons room and the door was open. He saw Aaron packing and he put the drinks down on the desk. “No no.” Paddy said. “Your not runny away I wont let you.”  
“I cant stay, not now you know.”  
“Why not?”  
Cuz everyones gonna find out.”  
“They wont not from me.” Aaron zipped up the bag and headed for the door.  
“Move.” Aaron said as Paddy blocked the door.   
“No.”  
“I’ll push you down the stairs if I have too.” Aaron said and Paddy moved out the door but stood in front of the stairs. “Don’t make me hurt you again. Im giving you the chance to get rid of me you should take it, you’ve got a hell of an excuse. Let me go before I end up killing ya.” Paddy moves out the way and sits down as Aaron walks downstairs. “Theres was a time where you wouldn't of had to ask me twice. When Chas moved in I was so desperate to get rid of you. You were the worse thing about her, but now she’s gone, and you turned out to be the best.”  
“Are you stupid? I mean look at you, I could of broke every bone in your body.”  
“I still love ya.” Paddy said and Aaron hugged him.  
“Im sorry.” He whispered before leaving the house. 

Robert finally got back to the village and saw the lights at Paddy's were on. He ran over from the bus stop and rung the door bell a few times.  
“Who is it.” Robert heard Paddy shout.  
“Its Robert I need to talk to Aaron.”  
“Sorry he’s not here.”  
“What?” Robert said panicked. “Has he come home yet? Have you heard from him?” Paddy could hear the worry in Roberts voice so open the door a little to look at him, Roberts face was bruised and he had a cut lip. “Did Aaron do that?” Paddy asked.  
“What?”   
“Your face did you two get in a fight?”  
“Urr its complicated…”  
“Did you fight in Hotten? Outside that bar?”  
“What bar.” Robert said too panicked for Paddy to believe he didn’t know what was going on so he opened the door all the way and Roberts face was a mixture of horror and more panic as he saw Paddy all beaten up. “I think you better come in.” 

“Did he do that to you?” Robert asked as he walked in and Paddy walked into the kitchen to sit on a chair.  
“I asked first, did he do that to you?”   
“Yes.” Robert said quietly.  
“And you fought back I see.” He said pointing to his red knuckles.   
“Yeah, stupidly threw the first punch, well kind of.”  
“Did you know?”  
“Know what?” Robert said getting defensive again.  
“Well what do you think would make him want to beat me up like this? What would make him so scared of people knowing?”  
“He told you?” Robert whispered, Paddy couldn’t work out if Robert had a small smile or not, a glimmer of hope in his eyes.  
“I saw him outside that bar, looked it up found out what kind of bar it was, but you know don’t you.”  
“Did you see us fighting?”  
“No. Is that why you were fighting though, because you didn't like the idea of him being gay?”  
“No thats not why. Did he really do that to you just because he didn’t want you knowing.”  
“Yeah, so how come you came of so lightly? How long have you known?” Paddy asked worried that Robert lended a hand to making Aaron so self conscious. Robert looked to the floor.   
“Awhile.” Is all he said.  
“How did…did he tell you?” Paddy asked.   
“Kind of..um.. its complicated.”  
“You said that about the fight as well. When did you find out?”   
“A few days after he came to the village.”  
“All that time? When you two were on holiday?” Paddy asked eye brows knocking together. Robert looked to the ceiling feeling uncomfortable.  
“Yeah.”   
“Did all the other boys know?” Robert looked sideways and pulled a hand threw his hair.  
“It was just me and Aaron on holiday.”  
“No he said there was a group of you.”  
“He lied. We lied.” Robert said putting his hand threw his hair again looking slightly to the floor again.  
“What?”  
“It was just me and Aaron.” Robert said nervously trying to look to Paddy who looked more confused then ever. He looked to Paddys feet and breathed in then out threw his mouth. “Alone, for a week.” He said hoping Paddy would get it.  
“Why didn’t you two just tell us, that I don’t understand.” Robert breathed in sharply threw his nose and held his breath as he spoke.  
“Us two in a one bed hotel room Paddy.” Robert said quickly.  
“Oooo… oh.” Paddy sat with his mouth open before snapping it shut. “Your together?”  
"Its complicated.” Robert said shaking his head a little.  
“Your not gonna cry too are you.”  
“No.” Robert said wiping his eyes. “Wait was Aaron crying? Is he ok where is he?”  
“Im sorry Robert but he’s left.”  
“What! What do you mean left, he’s coming back.”  
Paddy shook his head. “I don’t know. I hope so but… I don’t know.”   
“No he has to.” Robert said sounding lost without him. He then clicked back into reality. “Are you ok do you need to see a doctor?”   
“No no I’m fine. If anyone asks though could you cover for Aaron about this?”  
“Of course always.” Robert said in a heart beat. “Is it…” Robert started but stopped.  
“Go on.”  
“Would it be ok if I…stayed on the sofa I know you don’t really like me no one does, not even Aaron right now, but..If he comes back in the night or in the morning… I don’t know its stupid sorry.”  
“No of course you can stay, I’ll get you a blanket. Would one from…I was gonna ask if one from Aarons room would be ok but of course it would.” Paddy said with a smile getting up.   
“No no no I’ll get it, its not like I don’t know where…” Robert trailed off awkwardly.  
“Im guessing you have... in his room then?”  
“Yeeah.”  
“Ok… its ok Robert I wont judge you.”  
“Thanks.” Robert was the one with his eyebrows together this time but he had a very small thankful smile on. He walked to the stair way when he heard Paddy again.  
“And I don’t dislike you, especially not now.”


	7. Chapter 7

Robert slept better then he had in days with Aaron’s blankets around him, even though he tried to force himself to stay awake incase Aaron came home. Which he didn’t. Robert woke up early as he’s gotten used to it and remembering he wasn’t at home he tried to get back to sleep but couldn’t. Instead he sat wrapped in the blanket watching the news till Paddy came downstairs and into the living room.   
“He hasn’t come home I see.” Paddy said walking into the living room. “Did you sleep ok?”  
“Yeah. Hes not in his room then?”  
“No I checked, I’m sure he’ll come home eventually don’t worry.”  
“I better go.” Robert said getting up. “I’ll check a few of his mates houses to see if he stayed with any of them.”   
“Robert.” Paddy said and then gestured for Robert to sit back down so he did and then Paddy walked closer and stood at the end of the sofa. “You and Aaron…Is it umm…do you have feeling for him or it is just…I don’t want him getting hurt you see and he’s confused as it is I don’t think having a friend with benefits type thing is going to help him sort his head out.”  
“Its not like that, well it wasn’t for me at least. I wanted, want, to be with him, properly. Thats why we ended things because he couldn’t deal with being out, being with me with everyone knowing.” Robert said slouching back a bit. “Id never hurt him Paddy and I never wanted to mess with his head.” Paddy could see non of this was easy for Robert either so he sat beside him on the sofa. “I know this is probably messing with your head a bit too, have you told your famil…”  
“No.” Robert said jumping up quickly, sitting upright. “Please don’t say anything to them Paddy I’m begging ya."  
“But I thought you wanted the pair of you to be out. That means everyone including your family knowing.” Paddy said confused.   
“Yeah but not with out Aaron. I cant…I cant do that on my own.”  
“Their understand your fathers always seemed like a great man he’ll love you no matter what.” Robert stood up and grabbed his coat.  
“Just…don’t tell anyone about either of us and call if Aaron gets back. Please.” He left quickly walking back home hoping no one would notice his face but as he passed the caffe he could see his face in the reflection of the window and knew even a half blind person would be able to tell he got beat up. 

He spent the day going to Aaron’s friends houses and walking round Hotten trying to find him but to no luck. He sat on a bench just outside the town senter and thought about wether his family would react like Paddy did or if their’d not except him. Maybe if they kicked him out he could stay at Paddys till he found a place but he was sure Aaron wouldn’t want him there. Un-less they got back together, even if it was just secretly and they pretended Robert lived in the spare room, but Aaron would hate the gossip that he knew would arrive from the hole situation and he’d kick Robert out. He’d actually have to fine Aaron first before he could kick him out. What if he never cam back? That thought scared Robert more then the thought of everyone knowing. He missed him all the time, counted down the seconds till he’d even get a glimpse of him, if he could never see or talk to Aaron again he didnt know what he’d do. He picked up his phone to leave another voice mail, he’d only left about four since last night. He sat as it rang out and jumped as he heard it being picked up.  
“Aaron!” Robert said down the phone.  
“Robert just leave me alone.”  
“Are you ok? Where are you?”  
“Im fine Robert Im staying at a mates house. A few, well quite a few, of my mates have said you’ve been looking for me. Why?”  
“Why have I been looking for you Aaron is that even a question? Because I…care about you.” The word that nearly left his mouth in the place of care scared the hell out of him. “Aaron please come home.”  
“You’ve talked to Paddy?”  
“Yeah I have.”  
“You’ve seen what I did then?”  
“He forgives you Aaron, he wants you home same as I do.” He sat listening down the phone as Aaron stayed silent.  
“He’s better off with me outta his life, both of you are.”  
“No he’s not Aaron.” Robert said heart breaking a little at Aarons words. “Neither of us are. Aaron your the best thing thats ever happened to me.”  
“And you two are the best thats ever happened to me.” Aaron said quietly.  
“So come home then.” The phone went quiet again and Robert prayed for a yes but the phone call just ended instead. 

Robert got a bus back to the village, he sat looking out the window thoughts of Paris flooding his mind till he couldn’t take it. He almost felt like crying, he blamed himself for pushing for a open relationship which lead to all of this. What if he really never came back, it wouldn’t just be Robert left without him it would be Paddy and the rest of Aaron’s family and non of them would even ever know why he left. He wasn’t even off the bus when he heard Donna shout his name and he filled with dread as he put on his fake smile. He’d seemed to of mastered it recently, even his family couldn’t tell when he was sad or missing Aaron anymore. She ran up to him before stopping dead once she saw his face. “O my god Robert what happened.”  
“Got in a fight its no big deal.”  
“Yes it is who did this to you?” She said walking up and touching his bruised face, Robert gently took her hands and moved them away from his face.  
“I gave as good as I got believe me. How are you what did you want anyway?”  
“Want? I just wanted to see you your my boyfriend.” She said slightly confused.  
“Yeah I hadn’t forgotten sorry just looked like you wanted something.”  
“To hang out with you, go to the cinema or…” She shrugged. “back to my place if you wanted we have it to are selfs.”   
“I don’t know I’m kinda busy.”  
“Robert.” Donna said with a smile. “Im inviting you back to my empty house you understand what I’m saying?”  
“Yeah I do it’s just…Id love to but I’m just really busy.”  
“Ok.” She said slightly confused after all his attempts of getting her into bed in the past. “Are you free later?”  
“I don’t think so.”  
“Right. Right ok never mind.” She said before walking off feeling stupid.  
“Donna!” Robert shouted after her seeing that she was slightly upset but she didn't respond. He sighed and decided to walk home as it started to rain a little. 

As he reached the farm he was soaked, he quite liked the heavy feeling of his wet clothes weighing him down as he walked up the muddy path and unlocked the door.  
“Where have you been all day?” Jack said angrily as soon as he walked in.  
“Out.” Robert replies putting his coat up so he’s facing away from the table where Jack and Victoria are sat.  
“You had work today!” Jack says standing up, forgetting his black eye and bust lip Robert turns to face Jack.  
“Don’t tell me you’ve gotten yourself into a fight.”  
“Who says it was my fault!?” Robert asks annoyed.  
“Its always you Robert.” Jack says walking over. “Who was it with?”   
“Was there anything on the farm you wanted me to do now?” Robert said trying to avoid the question.   
“Look after Vic I’ve got somewhere to be.” Jack said leaving obviously still annoyed with Robert.  
“Why do you and dad always fight?” Vic asked sitting drawing her pictures.  
“Don't worried about it.” He said sitting down next to her.

Paddy made himself a cup of tea as the front door opened and he let out a sigh of relief.  
“Aaron thank god your back.” Aaron looked down sheepishly.  
“Realised I hadn’t got nowhere to go didn't I.”  
“Where did you spend the night then?”  
“Just a mates but he said it could only be for a night, no one else will have me but you.”  
“Oh Aaron we’ve been so worried.”  
“Yeah I heard Robert saw you last night."  
“He told me everything Aaron. Its ok, I’m quite glad you’ve got someone.” Paddy smiled.  
“He’s not my… he int nothing to me.”  
“Course. Thats why he spent the night on our sofa worrying about you waiting for you to come home is it?”   
“Well I didn't ask him to did I?” Aaron said putting his bag down and going to the fridge.  
“You should call him tell him your ok.”  
“If I keep calling him he’s gonna think we have a chance together Paddy and I don’t want to do that to him. Make him think we could be something when we cant.”  
“Why not? Don’t you have feelings for him.”  
“Paddy.”   
“Well? Do you?”  
“It doesn’t matter Im not ‘coming out’ and he doesn’t want to be in some secret relationship.” Aaron grabbed some food before picking up his bag and heading upstairs. Paddy took out his phone and rang but he didn’t answer, he looked at the time and knew Robert was probably asleep so he left a voice mail.  
“Aaron’s home, he’s ok. Just wanted to let you know.”

 

Robert didn't see that he had a voice mail in till after lunch, he’d been doing all the jobs he miss yesterday. Once he heard it he ran over To Paddy’s hoping Aaron would be there, which he was.  
“Robert go away.” Aaron said as he opened the door.  
“I just wanted to see that your ok.”  
“We’ll you’ve seen it, now go.”  
“Fine. You can say you where busy beating me up when Paddy was getting mugged if anyone asks though.”  
“Thanks.” Aaron stood in the door way as Robert walked away and into the cafe, after Aaron was finished looking at the empty space where Robert once stood he slammed the door.   
“Could you not slam things Aaron!” Paddy shouted from the kitchen.  
“Soz.” Aaron said walking through to finish his sandwich.  
“Did you wanna talk about it?” Paddy asked and Aaron stayed silent. “Umm I’m not trying to be rude or intrusive…”  
“Im sure your gonna be though.” Aaron interrupted.  
“You two were safe weren’t you?”  
“Safe?” Aaron asked eyebrows knocking together confused.  
“When you were…doing the do.” Aaron dropped his sandwich on his plate.  
“Yes Paddy we were safe.” Aaron said a little passive aggressively, nodding his head.  
“Im sorry I just wanted to check. Im glad your smart enough to know what your doing.”   
“Wow thanks Paddy.” Aaron said sarcastically. “Don’t worry I wont ask you the same question.”  
“You know I just want to look out for you. And I want you to know I’m always going to be looking out for you so if anyone gives you any bother….”  
“What your gonna beat them up?” Aaron laughed.  
“No I’ll just kill them with the horse tranquilliser.” Paddy laughed and Aaron smiled.  
“Thanks.” 

Robert decided to leave Aaron alone (avoid him) after that day. It’d been all most two weeks of shovelling muck and looking after animals everyday before he got a full day off. The day he woke to a small note beside his bed written in Andy's handwriting that simply said ‘your an uncle.’ He got changed quickly and headed downstairs thinking that they would be at the hospital but half the Dingle’s and all the Sugdens where in the living room looking at a little baby who was in Andys arms.  
“Hi.” Robert whispered, looking round the room seeing that Aaron wasn’t there. “Who’s this then?” He asked sitting on the arm of the sofa.  
“This is Sarah.” Andy said quietly.  
“You named her after mum.” Robert said with a small smile. 

They all made their way over to the pub to celebrate, this time Aaron was there and Chas had a few drinks it was clear she'd noticed their friendship had ended.  
“So why have you and my boy fallen out?” Chas asked.  
“Ask him.” Robert said looking over from the bar where he sat to the corner of the room where Aaron stood talking to Debby.  
“Im asking you. It was so nice seeing that he had a friend and you are a good lad.”  
“He’s got Adam.”  
“I know.” Chas said looking over to her son.

After awhile Robert sat down next to Aaron who had moved to one of the booths.  
“So your an uncle.” Aaron said after they had sat there for a moment.  
“Yeah. Pretty surreal really.”  
“I bet. Their be looking at you next to have a kid.” Aaron smiled before having some of his drink.  
“Me and Donna broke up so I cant see that happening any time soon."  
“How come you broke up?”   
“Im still hoping there might be a chance with someone I used to be with, a sort of ex . Do…do you think that might ever happen?” Robert asked, Aaron looked down to his drink in his hand as he spoke.  
“Nar mate.” Aaron said softly. “I’m sorry.”   
“Do you think me and this ex could be mates again?” Robert said, his voice going soft and quiet as well.  
“I think its best if your not, it might be hard for them.”  
“I know. I just want them to know that their the best person Ive ever met. Best mate I could ever have and I hope they find someone they can be themselves with.”  
“Im sure they feel the same about you.” Aaron said looking up from his drink to look at Robert. “I better go, still got cars to fix.” Aaron said softly, not wanting to go but feeling like he needed to.  
“K. See you around then.”  
“Yeah, see ya.” Aaron got up and left leaving Robert feeling alone even though the pub was full and noisy. He didn't regret breaking up with Donna, he didn't really want to be with her and just stringing her alone wasn’t something he wanted to do. But he knows he’s not good at being alone, maybe he’ll have to find some decent friends or someone who doesn’t make him feel like he’s always the least important.

Slowly the pub got emptier as the Dingle's left and it was just the Sugdens gathered round a table eating lunch. Robert sat silently, picking at his food with his fork, as the rest talked. Katie had joined the group and was answering all of Vics questions on wether Katie was Sarah’s step mum as Jack and Andy talked about father hood when Robert heard his name being spoken so looked up.   
“Aren’t you?" Jack asked assuming that Robert was listening.  
“What?” Robert asked.  
“Gonna show the lad thats coming to work for us round how to do things whilst Andy's off.”  
“Oh, um yeah yeah I’ll be fine.”   
“Good Harry starts in two days, sorry about the extra work but Andy should be there for the first few days of his daughters life.”  
“Its fine I get it, he’s got someone other then himself to look after now. Im just glad everything sorted with the Dingles so Cain wont be trying to kill you every five seconds.” 

Working the farm with out Andy was a lot harder then Robert expected, his dad helped but he had his own jobs round the farm to do and meetings to go to. Work was harder then normal for Aaron as well as Cain was busy and there where 4 cars in. But him and the other man who started working their got the cars fixed in the end even if Aaron's brain was occupied with someone he’d kept trying to forget. On his lunch break when the other man went to the cafe Aaron dropped down onto the office chair, pulling his hands down his face in frustration. He jumped when he opened his eyes again to see Adam on the chair opposite him.  
“Hi.” Aaron said a little shocked, trying to figure out why Adam had a worried annoyed look on his face.  
“Whats wrong?”  
“What you mean?” Aaron said trying to laugh to make Adam think he’s ok.  
“I can tell when somethings wrong with you ya muppet. I tried asking Paddy but he went all sheepish and said I gotta ask you.”   
“He shouldn’t of said anything at all.” Aaron said getting up.  
“Is it about Rob?” Adam asked quickly.  
“What?”   
“Im not blind mate.”  
“I…I don’t get what you mean.”  
“When he’s not looking at you your looking at him.”  
“So?”  
“Like…” Adam sighed quietly not knowing how to put it. “Like you look at each other how you were suppose to look at Holly.”  
“You’ve got it wrong mate.” Aaron said, his fake smiled meant to hide how much he was screaming inside.  
“I don’t care who you like mate. Honestly. I’ll never judge you for something like that I swear.” Aaron looked down deciding on what to say. “Have you told each other how you feel?” Adam asked.  
“Done a lot more then that mate.” Aaron said quietly, Adam tried not to get a proud grin but couldn’t help himself. “What you grinning at.” Aaron said throwing a cloth at him. “Don’t tell me your into men too.” Aaron said as the cloth hit Adams face.  
“Nar its just I’m proud of ya.”  
“What for being…” Aaron shook his head not wanting to say the word.   
“For telling me, for doing more then just telling Robert.” Adam said his grin growing and Aaron knew Adam was proud the same way he would of been if Aaron told him he did more then just tell a girl how he felt.  
“You cant tell anyone.” Aaron said sitting down again.  
“I wont don’t worry.”  
“And Im not telling anyone either.”  
“Ok. Im not gonna make you do anything you don’t wanna.”  
“Thanks.” Aaron said grateful that someone understood.  
“So is you sulking around because you and lover boy broke up then?”  
“We…yeah. Its complicated ok so don’t just tell me to get back with him.”  
“Don’t bite my head off I didn't even say anything.”  
“Yeah I know.”  
“Tell me everything.”

The next day Robert woke up early as normal and got to work. He was busy fixing a broken fence in the bottom field when Jack walked over with a boy in an oversized black coat with the hood pulled up so Robert couldn’t see his face. Robert waited till they worked over rather then bothering to go to them.  
“This is Harry Rob. Harry Roberts gonna show you round the place while I’m off talking to a few suppliers ok.”   
“Yeah course boss.” The boy said taking down his hood. He had longish dark brown hair and one long air ring in, not someone Robert would assumed would want to work somewhere like this. Jack walked away as Robert looked at the boy hoping he wouldn’t be any trouble.   
“First off you can help me with this, you hold up that end while I screw it up.” The boy nodded and did what he was told till Robert had finished.  
“You gonna show me round the place?” Robert looked at the boy then pointed towards the house.  
“Thats the house, you want food or a tea or the bogs or something.” He then pointed to the left. “Thats where the feeds kept. He then continued to point and say what the thing was till he couldn’t think of anything else to say about the farm. “Oh and the village is that way, nothing much there but theres half decent pub food and a good cafe.”   
“Thanks.” The boy said slightly sarcastically. “What do we do now?”   
“The rest of the work.” Robert said before walking off and the boy followed. They fixed a few more broken things round the farm before heading back down to where they started.

“What made you want to work here.” Robert said, how much he hated the farm clear in his voice.  
“Need the cash. Might not look much like a farmer but Im good at hard work and good with my hands. Oh god not in the rude way, well I’ve been told I am but…”  
“Harry.” Robert said turning around and stopping. “Shut up please I got up at an earlier time them the sleep Ive had. If that sentence even makes sense.”  
“Alright sorry. I thought farmers were meant to get to sleep early.” Harry said as they walked again.  
“Ive got stuff on my mind.” They walked into a barn with a a load of bags which needed moving. “Move that over there.” Robert said pointing again.  
“Why?”   
“Because we cant move the feed to the top field by hand it needs to be on a tractor.”  
“Alright sorry.”  
A part of Robert hoped that the boy would struggle to pick up the bag that he walked over confidently to but he picked it up with ease and as he lifted it and put it on the back of the tractor his shirt lifted showing a line of hair running from his belly button downwards. Robert wasn’t annoyed with himself for looking but for instantly thinking of Aaron. The boy smiled at Robert after he put the bag down, he then walked to reach for another and Robert felt guilty that he was looking at his amazing ass as he did so, unknowing to Robert the boy could already tell Robert couldn’t be completely straight and the boy definitely wasn’t either and he had a thing for farmer boys. The boy once again lifted a bag up onto the tractor and once it was down he ran a hand gently up the side or the bag, as he reached the top he wrapped a corner then gently wiped his thumb over the top on the corner before twisting his hand slightly and moving his hand down then up. Robert was worried the boy would use his flaming mouth in a minute and Robert wasn’t coping to well as it was. His brain was telling him to go for it, to movie on from Aaron but his heart was telling him not too. He still had hope for him and Aaron but he knew that might never happen, he should just move on.   
“It’s quite hot in here int it?” The boy said walking away from the tractor, taking his top of slowly, he had dozens of tattoos running down his chest and Robert really didn't want to listen to his heart anymore.  
“Which side you play for?” The boy asked with a grin.  
“Don’t know what you mean.” Robert said but even he had a smile on and was biting his lip. The boy smiled a little move and moved his hand to his crotch before smiling over to Robert who was only a few meters away. Robert felt himself blush before walking over to the door, Harry was a little disappointed before he saw Robert pushing the door shut then standing in front of a hay stack just over a meter from the door. Harry walked over and stood in front of Robert, Robert instantly putting his hands on the boys waist, moving them down to hook in his belt as the boy put a hand on the side of Roberts face. Neither of them heard the barn door open as they looked at each other. The only thing they heard as they were about to kiss was.  
“What the hell!” Robert pushed the boy away hearing his dads voice, he put his hands up beside his chest palms facing his dad.  
“Dad I…” Robert didn't get to finish the sentence. He felt a fist hit his face then a hand round his neck pushing him to the hay bail again. “Dad I’m sorry!”  
“Sorry?!” Jack asked before punching him in the face again and throwing him to the floor. “What are you doing lad!” Jack shouted angrily as Harry ran away quickly. As Robert tried to get up he was punched a final time as Jack held the collar of his shirt, he breathed angrily and Robert was scared he’d punch him again. He felt tears pouring down his face from his closed eyes as he knelt on the floor of the muddy barn. But Jack stood there shocked at his own actions, he let go of his collar and left the barn quickly leaving Robert still crying on the floor. 

Jack slammed the door as he got into the house. Today had been bad, he’d lost his best supplier and he knew he was going to shout at Robert for even the smallest of errors or slacking off but he never thought he’d walk into that. He got out the strongest alcohol he had in the kitchen and poured himself a glass. He hoped he’d apologies to Robert when he walked in but a part of his knew he’d just stay silent about it. That one thing his father told him, which kept running through his mind like it was stuck on repeat, A farmer cant be into something like that.

Aaron was relived when the final car of the day was done. He locked up the garaged and headed home. He walked, not looking where he was going, and felt someone bump into him.  
“Sorry mate.” Aaron said without thinking about it.  
“Stay away from me.” He heard in response and looked up and behind him confused. He couldn’t see his face but he’d know Robert anywhere and he was heading to the bus stop. He ran after Robert then stood in front of him so he couldn’t get to where he was heading.  
“Whats up with you?” Aaron asked, he still cared about the boy more then he’d ever cared for anyone. Robert pushed him slightly.  
“I don’t want nothing to do with you.” Robert said angrily.  
“Right your coming back to mind now!”   
“Fuck off.” Robert said.  
“You either walk there or I knock you out and drag you there.” Aaron said, knowing something was wrong with Robert as his eyes were red from crying. 

Robert angrily walked over to Aaron’s house and Aaron walked in behind him.  
“Whats wrong with ya?” Aaron asked as soon as he shut the door.  
“I just gotta get out of here. Get you and all of these wrong messed up thoughts outta my head!”  
“What messed up thoughts?”   
“You! You and all this shit about boys!”  
“What?” Aaron whispered more to himself then Robert.  
“Why did I ever think I could be with someone like you! A guy! Why did I think I could be that! Think I could be… Gay.” Robert said a disgusted look on his face. “I gotta clear my head. Maybe find someone I could actually be with.” A part of Aaron’s heart broke hearing Robert say that and another part of him felt angry. Not just for Robert but for himself. He felt angry that someone could talk about gay people with that look on their face.  
“Wipe that look of your face!” Aaron shouted, wanting to talk about why Robert was talking like that but this seemed more important right now.   
“What look?!”  
“Like you find me disgusting! Like a guy being with another man is wrong! Because Ive been with a man, I’ve been with you and…I don’t know what you thought of it but it was anything but wrong. It was the only time I ever felt right so don’t you dare go on like being gay is something to be ashamed of!” Aaron didn't know that Paddy was in the living room, he also didn't know that his mum was with him in there. Aaron saw Robert look over into the living room with a shocked face and Aaron turned round scared before he felt his mums arms around him hugging him. Aaron was still scared of getting rejected by his mum till he heard her whisper.   
“Im so proud of you.” She said. She’d been trying to ask Paddy what was wrong with Aaron but he wouldn’t answer but hearing all that Aaron had just said she understood, she wanted him to know how proud he was for defending who he was. She then turned to Robert defensively. “Now whats his problem.” She said speaking about Robert with a look that could kill. “My son not good enough for you?” She said.  
“What happened to your face?” Paddy asked calmly.  
“Nothing it doesn’t matter.” Robert said more upset then angry.  
“Who did that to you?” Aaron asked, the bruises just coming through. “Is that why your acting like this? Did someone find out and hurt you?”  
“Just…Just leave it.” Robert said feeling trapped and out numbered. Aaron lifted one hand and stroked a thumb across Roberts darkening cheek bone.  
“I swear I’m gonna kill who ever did that.” Aaron said quietly, almost forgetting there where other people in the room. He dropped his hand and quickly looked over to his mum and Paddy who then left the room. “Its just us now. Tell me who did that.” Aaron asked, his eyes pleading for an answer.  
“It was mu dad, he caught me with a boy at the farm. We didn't do anything Aaron I just wanted to kiss him to get you off my mined."  
“What did he do.” Aaron said his hands now either side or Roberts face looking at the damage.   
“Just punched me a few times. I cant go back there Aaron. He’s so disappointed in me...I cant.”  
“Its ok. Stay here.”  
“Aaron I gotta get out of this place.”  
“Please. Please Robert just stay.” Aaron said worried that if he left he could get himself in trouble or not come back. “We don’t have to be any more then friends. Just…just stay.” Robert nodded a yes softly and Aaron hugged him.  
“Are you ok?” Robert whispered as they hugged. He hadn’t asked Aaron how he was for far too long.  
“Im good now.” Aaron said not wanting to let go of Robert.  
“Your ok with your mum knowing about us?” Robert asked worried that Aaron would suddenly remember and freak out. He wasn’t truly happy about it, he wanted to cry and make it all go away so he could stay as far in the closet as possible, but there wasn’t a better way him coming out could of gone. Paddy still thought of him as a son, his mum said she was proud, he was ok with the situation.  
“Im ok.” Aaron whispered. In the silence of the hug Aaron could hear his mum asking why Paddy didn't tell her and how she’d always love Aaron. Aaron unwrapped his arms from around Robert even though he didn't want to after so long of not having him there. “Did you want to get your stuff from your dads?” Aaron asked.  
“No.” Robert said wiping a tear that had fallen when they were hugging.  
“Alright, I’ll get Paddy to go get your stuff in the morning.”   
“Do you think he’s gonna tell anyone? I don’t want Andy or vic hearing it from someone other then me.”  
“I don’t think he’ll want anyone to know about…about who you are. But you can still tell Vic and Andy on your own.”  
“I will.” 

Aaron opened the door to the kitchen where Paddy and his mum were sat and walked in with Robert beside him.  
“So you two back together?” His mum asked excitedly and Paddy sent her a glance.   
“No but he’s gonna stay here for a bit. In the spare room.” Aaron said. “In the morning could you go get his stuff from the farm Paddy?”  
“Yeah ok.” Paddy said not wanting to intrude and ask why he couldn’t just live at the farm.  
“No ones gonna judge you Aaron and if they do there have me to deal with.”  
“Mum Im not telling anyone. I didn't even want you and Paddy to know, can everyone just drop them whole coming out thing?”  
“Your boyfriends moving in with you sweetie I think some people might ask questions.”  
“Just let people talk Im not telling anyone. Im going to go sort out the spare room.” He said walking off quickly and Robert stood awkwardly in the kitchen.   
“I’ll just… go help.” Robert said walking away.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I left this fandom at the beginning of the year so I wont be writing any more fics but I feel bad that I left it unfinished. This is a ending that I hope is ok for you guys.

Robert groaned as the light hit him, he rubbed his face confused with where he’d woken up at first before the pain reminded him.   
As he waked out of the spare room he wasn’t sure if he should go downstairs or slip into Aarons room, just hide under the covers in till this whole thing blew over but he knew it wouldn’t. His only options were to leave now before anyone woke or… he didn’t really know what his other option was…lie for the rest of his life? Deal with people finding out? It was a bit late now to lie, though he doubted his dad would want to tell anyone about what either of them did he knew Jack wouldn’t let him find a girlfriend to lie to for her whole life. A beak of a glass followed by a swear filled rant from downstairs told Robert his first option wasn’t a chose anymore.

So he went downstairs.

“I told ya you could of borrowed some of my PJ’s you didn’t sleep in that did you?” Aaron asked. He’d forgotten he was still in his jeans and shirt.  
“No.” He lied sitting down at the table before noticing two plates of toast. “You made me breakfast?”   
“No.” He lied. “Paddy gone to get some of your stuff so I…thought he might want some when he gets back is all.”   
“Lets hope he didn’t.” Roberts says as he pulls one of the plates towards himself. “Thanks, for letting me stay last night I mean. I’ll get off in a bit.”  
“Where?” Aaron asks sitting down pulling a Roberts plate towards himself before grabbing a piece of toast off. “You can stay here as long as you want you know.”  
“Yeah but…I just cant.”   
“Why?” Aaron asks eyebrows scrunching up.”  
“You know why. I cant stay here with you…and when where not together.” An awkward tension fills the air for awhile. “Everything that happened between us… I’m sorry.” “Well not quite everything.” He said laughing slightly. “We where alright weren't we?”  
“We are alright Rob.” He said with a sigh. “I want us to be alright.” Robert nods in agreement. “Friends?” He asks and Robert looks like he just got an bullet through the heart but nodded anyway.

Awhile later Paddy came tumbling in the door with a suit case and a angry Andy following suit.  
“Rob!” Andy shouted walking into the living room to find the boys playing on the Xbox. “Why?” Was all he said as he stood blocking the view of the TV.  
“Why what?”  
“Why are you here? Dad said you moved out.”  
“Yep.” He said stilling pressing at the controller trying to see behind his brother.   
“He’s staying here for a bit.” Aaron said, shoulders going back looking like he was ready for a fight.  
“No. Dad still needs help at the farm.”  
“Then leave me alone and go help him.” Robert said before Andy stormed out of the house.  
“You need to tell him.” Aaron tells him once he hears the door slam.  
“I will just…yeah I will.” Aaron shook his head at him but he knew he wasn’t about to tell his family what had been going on either.   
Suddenly Aaron hears the door open and he’s worried Andys come back to drag Robert away by force till he hears Adams voice shout his name. He doesn’t ask Robert where the bruises came from or why he’s here, he doesn’t even ask Aaron anything, he just sits down and steals the controller once one of them die and takes food from the fridge. The only comment he makes is when rob goes to pub on clothes he hasn’t slept in, all he says is that he’s proud of him before shooting his character in the head before leaving for work.

Even though Robert might of quit his Job Aaron still had his and Cain wasn’t a big fan of days off. So he sat fixing cars as person after person walked up to him asking about Robert. Andy he would deal with, Zac and Marlon and Donna and Katie he could deal with keeping silent and dumb till they gave up and left but Cain wouldn’t stop. It started out as a just a small comment, Debby said Andy said Jack said. He didn’t bring it up agin till lunch, boredom resulted in theories about what might of happened, ranging from Rob being a spoilt brat too him stealing off the farm. To stop himself from punching him he went to the pub for the last five minutes of his lunch, which resulted in Diane asking about Robert. Its after lunch he snapped. Cain started joking about how the villages would talk, about how he’ll have to buy a hat, about…he’s not actually sure what the last joke was about all he knows now is he has Cain pinned against a wall by his neck.  
“You think its funny do ya!” He screamed at his uncle.  
“Calm down! Its not like he’s actually…what no?” He said with a laugh. “Sugden really?” He laughed as Aaron removed his hand from his neck. Cain smiled with this new found black mail material before it hit him. “You and him aren’t…are you?”  
“Problem with that?” Aaron shouted, being angry with Cain making him not care what he thinks.  
“With Robert? Come on have some standards." "Another flaming Sugden, at least your not up the duff.” he whispered.  
“You don’t care that I’m…with a guy?” As Aaron asks Cain sees his sister death staring him from the door way to the garage.  
“Nope.” He says quickly not to anger Chas who startles Aaron. “You could of had better choice in men.”  
“Cain.” Chas snaps.   
“What?” Cain snaps back.  
“You have the rest of the day off love.” Chas tells Aaron whose so confused by Cains acceptance he agrees and wanders home oblivious to the bickering Chas and Cain are having.

The rest of the day feels weird in a weirdly normal way. He plays Xbox with Rob and sits legs too close at the table with him and sit even closer on the sofa as they talk about everything and nothing. Their not together, they pretty much beat each other up a while ago and villagers and slowly learning that they where together yet everything feels right. Right up too the moment they go to bed in separate rooms that is, that just feels wrong, but he’s not gonna be the one to ask.

The next day is the same Robert stays indoors again as Aaron heads to work, though Cain makes sure not to make any jokes, he meets up with Adam and goes home to Rob. His day is…Nice? The world hasn’t exploded. His friend and family haven't abandoned him. Its just…normal. He cant say it doesn’t freak him out though, how nothing has gone wrong, it feels like its only time before a hole opens up and he falls though it. He pulls his hood up and hunches his shoulders as he walks home, its dark by the time he leaves and though he’s not normally scared to walk at night he cant shake the feeling somethings gonna go wrong.

He opens the door to the sound of Paddy laughing over Italian music and the smell of spaghetti. The looming feeling falls away as he sees Robert fuming at the pasta splashed over his shirt, the plates laid out and beers on coasters.  
“I just wanted to say thanks.” Robert said half angrily half defeated.  
“Looks nice.” Aaron comments before peeling a piece of paster off the shirt and throwing it in his mouth. “Is this microwaved? How did you mess up…”  
“Just...don’t.”

That night they fall asleep on the sofa, arms wrapped around each other. Aaron told Rob it was the best meal he’s ever had and he wasn’t lying, well he might of been about the food but if even half of his days ended like that one he couldn’t wish for something better.

After only three nights staying of Robert staying over they’d managed to fall back into a relationship. With only three night of Robert staying over Aaron wasn’t sure if he cared what people might think about them bing in a relationship either. Neither of them said anything after waking up laying onto of each other, neither of them said anything as Aaron stood in front of Robert as they did the washing up or when Robert held Aarons waist as he said how much he’d miss him when he went to work it just kind of happen. And neither of them asked the other if Robert could stay in Aarons room, because where else would he go other then with the boy he loves.

The rest of the week went pretty much the same, though some nights they’d go to Adams for a bit or to Zac and Lisa's to help out.

On the seventh night of staying at Aarons Robert decided it was time to go to the pub. Sounds simple, almost stupid to get worked up over, but it was half price tonight and that meant nearly every villager would be there. But Chas came round and said she’d give them both a drink on the house, and Aaron said he was meeting Adam there as well as the Dingles who where expecting to see Robert there as well.

The pair sat down at their booth when the pub was still quite quiet. They booth looked round not sure if they where looking for someone or scared someone was looking at them.  
“I just wanted to say thanks.” Aaron said randomly.  
“Why your the one putting a roof over my head.”  
“Because Im not sure I could of done this without you. Ive been scared all my life and now…”  
“You would of got there without me.”  
“No I wouldn’t. Don’t get me wrong I’m still shit scared but I’m ok with that because of you.” Robert sat silently for a moment before shuffling back towards Aaron.  
“Well with half priced drinks the whole village might know soon, I know what your like drunk your be sitting on my lap by the end of this.” He laughed. The it was Robert who slowly moved closer as the night went on, he didn’t even notice till their legs were toughing. Their booth was filled with some Dingle or another at all times through out the night, neither where sure who knew and who didn’t but that didn’t make Robert move. He didn’t even move away when Jack and Andy walked in. Robert pretended not to care what everyone thought but his heart was racing, he could feel peoples eyes on them more and more as the night went on. He tried to look like he wasn’t paying attention to what people where saying but he could hear the hushed whispers from people about him, hushed whispers to Jack and Andy asking what was going on. At first he wanted to leave at the first comment made about the possibility of them being a couple made from some strangers, he didn’t understand how people knew until he saw his hand was behind Aarons back and resting on his waist. He wondered if he should move it but would that bring more attention too it should he just leave it there but then more people will see it or should he just say to has too pee then sit further away when he gets back or  
“Rob?” Aaron asked.  
“Yeah um what?” He said obviously unaware of what was happening.  
“Lisa said you’ll have to come round for tea one night.” Aaron tells him.  
“Oh…really?”  
“Yeah looks like your part of the family now.” She tells him, Robert was speechless. No one had ever really wanted him as part of their family let alone seemed happy to say he was, it was then he realised hi dad might hate him because of who he is, maybe even Andy and Vic will, but in just a week he’d been sucked into this massive family that, as long as Rob didn’t hurt Aaron as then he’s pretty sure their’d kill him, would be there for him even if his own decided not to be again. 

Though with the hug he got from a very drunk Andy telling him how he could of told him he hopes that wont be a problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there where errors I wrote this quickly.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I left this fandom at the beginning of the year so I wont be writing any more fics but I feel bad that I left it unfinished. This is a ending that I hope is ok for you guys.

Robert groaned as the light hit him, he rubbed his face confused with where he’d woken up at first before the pain reminded him.   
As he waked out of the spare room he wasn’t sure if he should go downstairs or slip into Aarons room, just hide under the covers in till this whole thing blew over but he knew it wouldn’t. His only options where to leave now before anyone woke or… he didn’t really know what his other option was…lie for the rest of his life? Deal with people finding out? It was a bit late now to lie, though he doubted his dad would want to tell anyone about what either of them did he knew Jack wouldn’t let him find a girlfriend to lie to for her whole life. A beak of a glass followed by a swear filled rant from downstairs told Robert his first option wasn’t a chose anymore.

So he went downstairs.

“I told ya you could of borrowed some of my PJ’s you didn’t sleep in that did you?” Aaron asked. He’d forgotten he was still in his jeans and shirt.  
“No.” He lied sitting down at the table before noticing two plates of toast. “You made me breakfast?”   
“No.” He lied. “Paddy gone to get some of your stuff so I…thought he might want some when he gets back is all.”   
“Lets hope he didn’t.” Roberts says as he pulls one of the plates towards himself. “Thanks, for letting me stay last night I mean. I’ll get off in a bit.”  
“Where?” Aaron asks sitting down pulling a Roberts plate towards himself before grabbing a piece of toast off. “You can stay here as long as you want you know.”  
“Yeah but…I just cant.”   
“Why?” Aaron asks eyebrows scrunching up.”  
“You know why. I cant stay here with you…and when where not together.” An awkward tension fills the air for awhile. “Everything that happened between us… I’m sorry.” “Well not quite everything.” He said laughing slightly. “We where alright weren't we?”  
“We are alright Rob.” He said with a sigh. “I want us to be alright.” Robert nods in agreement. “Friends?” He asks and Robert looks like he just got an bullet through the heart but nodded anyway.

Awhile later Paddy came tumbling in the door with a suit case and a angry Andy following suit.  
“Rob!” Andy shouted walking into the living room to find the boys playing on the Xbox. “Why?” Was all he said as he stood blocking the view of the TV.  
“Why what?”  
“Why are you here? Dad said you moved out.”  
“Yep.” He said stilling pressing at the controller trying to see behind his brother.   
“He’s staying here for a bit.” Aaron said, shoulders going back looking like he was ready for a fight.  
“No. Dad still needs help at the farm.”  
“Then leave me alone and go help him.” Robert said before Andy stormed out of the house.  
“You need to tell him.” Aaron tells him once he hears the door slam.  
“I will just…yeah I will.” Aaron shook his head at him but he knew he wasn’t about to tell his family what had been going on either.   
Suddenly Aaron hears the door open and he’s worried Andys come back to drag Robert away by force till he hears Adams voice shout his name. He doesn’t ask Robert where the bruises came from or why he’s here, he doesn’t even ask Aaron anything, he just sits down and steals the controller once one of them die and takes food from the fridge. The only comment he makes is when rob goes to pub on clothes he hasn’t slept in, all he says is that he’s proud of him before shooting his character in the head before leaving for work.

Even though Robert might of quit his Job Aaron still had his and Cain wasn’t a big fan of days off. So he sat fixing cars as person after person walked up to him asking about Robert. Andy he would deal with, Zac and Marlon and Donna and Katie he could deal with keeping silent and dumb till they gave up and left but Cain wouldn’t stop. It started out as a just a small comment, Debby said Andy said Jack said. He didn’t bring it up agin till lunch, boredom resulted in theories about what might of happened, ranging from Rob being a spoilt brat too him stealing off the farm. To stop himself from punching him he went to the pub for the last five minutes of his lunch, which resulted in Diane asking about Robert. Its after lunch he snapped. Cain started joking about how the villages would talk, about how he’ll have to buy a hat, about…he’s not actually sure what the last joke was about all he knows now is he has Cain pinned against a wall by his neck.  
“You think its funny do ya!” He screamed at his uncle.  
“Calm down! Its not like he’s actually…what no?” He said with a laugh. “Sugden realy?” He laughed as Aaron removed his hand from his neck. Cain smiled with this new found black mail material before it hit him. “You and him aren’t…are you?”  
“Problem with that?” Aaron shouted, being angry with Cain making him not care what he thinks.  
“With Robert? Come on have some standards." "Another flaming Sugden, at least your not up the duff.” he whispered.  
“You don’t care that I’m…with a guy?” As Aaron asks Cain sees his sister death staring him from the door way to the garage.  
“Nope.” He says quickly not to anger Chas who startles Aaron. “You could of had better choice in men.”  
“Cain.” Chas snaps.   
“What?” Cain snaps back.  
“You have the rest of the day off love.” Chas tells Aaron whose so confused by Cains acceptance he agrees and wanders home oblivious to the bickering Chas and Cain are having.

The rest of the day feels weird in a weirdly normal way. He plays Xbox with Rob and sits legs too close at the table with him and sit even closer on the sofa as they talk about everything and nothing. Their not together, they pretty much beat each other up a while ago and villagers and slowly learning that they where together yet everything feels right. Right up too the moment they go to bed in separate rooms that is, that just feels wrong, but he’s not gonna be the one to ask.

The next day is the same Robert stays indoors again as Aaron heads to work, though Cain makes sure not to make any jokes, he meets up with Adam and goes home to Rob. His day is…Nice? The world hasn’t exploded. His friend and family haven't abandoned him. Its just…normal. He cant say it doesn’t freak him out though, how nothing has gone wrong, it feels like its only time before a hole opens up and he falls though it. He pulls his hood up and hunches his shoulders as he walks home, its dark by the time he leaves and though he’s not normally scared to walk at night he cant shake the feeling somethings gonna go wrong.

He opens the door to the sound of Paddy laughing over Italian music and the smell of spaghetti. The looming feeling falls away as he sees Robert fuming at the pasta splashed over his shirt, the plates laid out and beers on coasters.  
“I just wanted to say thanks.” Robert said half angrily half defeated.  
“Looks nice.” Aaron comments before peeling a piece of paster off the shirt and throwing it in his mouth. “Is this microwaved? How did you mess up…”  
“Just don’t.”

That night they fall asleep on the sofa, arms wrapped around each other. Aaron told Rob it was the best meal he’s ever had and he wasn’t lying, well he might of been about the food but if even half of his days ended like that one he couldn’t wish for something better.

After only three nights staying of Robert staying over they’d managed to fall back into a relationship. With only three night of Robert staying over Aaron wasn’t sure if he cared what people might think about them bing in a relationship either. Neither of them said anything after waking up laying onto of each other, neither of them said anything as Aaron stood in front of Robert as they did the washing up or when Robert held Aarons waist as he said how much he’d miss him when he went to work it just kind of happen. And neither of them asked the other if Robert could stay in Aarons room, because where else would he go other then with the boy he loves.

The rest of the week went pretty much the same, though some nights they’d go to Adams for a bit or to Zac and Lisa's to help out.

On the seventh night of staying at Aarons Robert decided it was time to go to the pub. Sounds simple, almost stupid to get worked up over, but it was half price tonight and that meant nearly every villager would be there. But Chas came round and said she’d give them both a drink on the house, and Aaron said he was meeting Adam there as well as the Dingles who where expecting to see Robert there as well.

The pair sat down at their booth when the pub was still quite quiet. They booth looked round not sure if they where looking for someone or scared someone was looking at them.  
“I just wanted to say thanks.” Aaron said randomly.  
“Why your the one putting a roof over my head.”  
“Because Im not sure I could of done this without you. Ive been scared all my life and now…”  
“You would of got there without me.”  
“No I wouldn’t. Don’t get me wrong I’m still shit scared but I’m ok with that because of you.” Robert sat silently for a moment before shuffling back towards Aaron.  
“Well with half priced drinks the whole village might know soon, I know what your like drunk your be sitting on my lap by the end of this.” He laughed. The it was Robert who slowly moved closer as the night went on, he didn’t even notice till their legs were toughing. Their booth was filled with some Dingle or another at all times through out the night, neither where sure who knew and who didn’t but that didn’t make Robert move. He didn’t even move away when Jack and Andy walked in. Robert pretended not to care what everyone thought but his heart was racing, he could feel peoples eyes on them more and more as the night went on. He tried to look like he wasn’t paying attention to what people where saying but he could hear the hushed whispers from people about him, hushed whispers to Jack and Andy asking what was going on. At first he wanted to leave at the first comment made about the possibility of them being a couple made from some strangers, he didn’t understand how people knew until he saw his hand was behind Aarons back and resting on his waist. He wondered if he should move it but would that bring more attention too it should he just leave it there but then more people will see it or should he just say to has too pee then sit further away when he gets back or  
“Rob?” Aaron asked.  
“Yeah um what?” He said obviously unaware of what was happening.  
“Lisa said you’ll have to come round for tea one night.” Aaron tells him.  
“Oh…really?”  
“Yeah looks like your part of the family now.” She tells him, Robert was speechless. No one had ever really wanted him as part of their family let alone seemed happy to say he was, it was then he realised hi dad might hate him because of who he is, maybe even Andy and Vic will, but in just a week he’d been sucked into this massive family that, as long as Rob didn’t hurt Aaron as then he’s pretty sure their’d kill him, would be there for him even if his own decided not to be again. 

Though with the hug he got from a very drunk Andy telling him how he could of told him he hopes that wont be a problem.

**Author's Note:**

> I have loads of half finished fics that I want to post, this is one of many and I promise this will be updated but it might take time. I love to see what people think so feel free to leave a commentXx


End file.
